And Then You Came Along
by MisfitQueen
Summary: Blossom and her family have just moved to Townsville. She hasn't had the best past in dealing with people. But upon moving to this new town, She meets two girls that become her best friends, along with three rich boys, who have a hard time hearing the word "No"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This story has been in my head for ages and I'm so glad I can finally publish them for you guys on here. My cousin thought it would be good if I started to be apart of this world. I've been a dedicated reader, but now it's time to see if I will have any of those.**

* * *

_Why me! Over 7 billion people on this world and I'm the "lucky" girl to steal his heart. Man this sucks! I was planning for a normal school year for once. This was my chance to start over, but now everything's the same. Everyone hates me, because I have him trailing me like a lost puppy... well not everyone. I made two friends, but they're in the same hole as me now. Not only did I get cursed with misfortunes, but I cursed them as well! Ugh! I hate you Brick!_

* * *

**Two weeks earlier.**

**October 15th**

"Ah. Miss Richards. How are you this morning." Principal Steller asked. He was man in his early fifties, that just adored working for the school system. He had started working as a teacher when he was only twenty-one. He had gotten a promotion when he was in his mid-thirties. He had been given the opportunity to work for the Test Creator Agency, but refused. He had worked with kids for almost over decade by that time and he was not going to give it up for the world. Principal Steller had no hair upon his head, but had a clean-cut black beard hanging from his chin. He was also known as Jolly Steller, making fun of his Santa-like Pot belly.

Blossom Richards smiled as she stood before her new Principal. She had just moved to Townsville from North Carolina. They had moved because her father had found a great job here, building new buildings and houses. Her mother had also found a job in a daycare, where she could also take care of Blossom's baby brother, Blake. She hadn't minded. She had wanted to move for a while now. You see, Blossom didn't really fit in. She was known as the nerd with freaky-pink eyes.

That's right. Pink. Blossom was born with a rare eye color due to a miss-matching with the color pigments in the womb. It was a rare occasion, but not impossible. It was how most people had violet or silver eyes. The doctors had found it astounding and wanted to run tests, but her mother refused. She hadn't wanted her precious newborn to be brought up that way.

Blossom was also adorned with long thick orange hair that stopped at her knees. That was another trait that made her have a hard time fitting in. The other kids had called her a ginger Rapunzel. She had tried to cut her hair, but it grew unnaturally fast. So finally she gave up. Other than the abnormal traits, She was a beautiful girl. She had fair skin and nice curves, but she hid them with baggy pants and by wrapping her chest. Having C-cup breasts were such a bother.

With having no friends, but her parents, Blossom had devoted herself to her studies. She was so intelligent that she had been offered to move up two grades, but she refused. There was always something new to learn, and she didn't want to even miss the most simplest ways by skipping over them. No. She would go through everything, until she was sure of herself that it stuck in her brain. She was a book-worm. Back in Topsail, her home town, she had almost read all the books in their small library.

Blossom dusted and smoothed out her black and pink plaid skirt, one of a few articles of clothing that she had allowed herself to buy that would show off her round rear. She stuck out her hand, where Principal Steller happily shook it.

"I'm doing great. How about yourself?" Blossom asked. Principal Steller chuckled.

"Just fine. Now, Let's get you enrolled into our school, shall we?" He stated, ushering her into his office. Blossom bent down and grabbed her stuff. As she walked to his office, that was down a small hall, she had seen a student sitting out his office. She couldn't see the face, because it was covered by a lime-green beanie. The figure was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a Peirce The Veil concert shirt. A skate board was rolling around under the figures feet. "Buttercup, I will be with you in a moment. Just let me enroll our new student.

Buttercup took the beanie off her face to see the new student. Blossom and her had met eye to eye. Blossom could swear her breath cut short. This Buttercup girl had the most prettiest light green eyes she had ever seen. Her pale face was beautifully framed by dark black hair that stopped, landing perfectly on her shoulders. The tips curled themselves away from her face. She was a gorgeous girl and she wasn't wearing a lick of makeup. She had resembled one of the main bullies that picked on her. Brute. However, Buttercup was way prettier.

Blossom gave her uneasy smile. This made Buttercup's eyes widen. Instead of flipping her off, like all the kids from her old school did, Buttercup had given her a half-smile, before drooping Beanie back over her face. This made Blossom perk. Already people had been much nicer.

"This way. Miss Richards." Blossom quickened her pace to catch up with her principal. She hadn't noticed that Buttercup had lifted her beanie slightly to watch her leave. She chuckled and shook her head before finally dropping it again and leaning back.

Blossom followed Principal Steller back into his office. It was a small room, decorated with many trophies that had been awarded to him over the years. On his wall was a poster of the Townsville Tigers going against the Citiesville Cougars. Blossom smiled, realizing the principal's dedication to his students.

She took a seat in front of his desk and gazed at a small picture frame with a photo of two girls with what looked like their mother. The girls looked as if they were already fully grown. Both had black hair and Blue eyes. The elder woman had also black hair, but her eyes were brown. In some cases brown are dominate, but it seemed like the blue they inherited from, which she guessed, from their father was a dark blue that could easily surpass brown.

Principal Steller got comfy in his seat and typed in a password to his computer. He clicked on some short cuts until he found the documents to enroll students. He then leaned forward and pressed a button to a small intercom placed on his desk.

"Mrs Lyle, Please come to my office for enrollment." He let go of the button and looked over to Blossom, who was still admiring the photo. "Those are my girls and my wife. My girls are already in their twenties, and both have teaching degrees. In fact, you may have one of them as your teacher. She goes by Ms Keane. She was once married, but then he found a new muse." Blossom could see the pain and anger in the older man.

"I would be pleased to have her." Blossom commented, making him soften and smile. At that time a woman came strolling in, holding a file and a Walkie Talkie. She smiled over at Blossom. She was at average height at 5'5. Her face was framed by dark curly brown hair and was perfected by two beautiful hazel orbs. She didn't look older than thirty.

"Hello, you must be Miss Richards. I'm Mrs Lyle, your counselor. I'm looking forward to see you around the hall." She greeted, holding out her hand. Blossom smiled and shook it. Mrs Lyle sat in the chair right next to her and opened the file. "Alright let's get started.

Blossom had answered basic questions like: Where she lived? What's her number? What's her emergency Contact? Where her parents worked? And Where she was at, at her old school due to education. That had been shocked to know Blossom was actually ahead of her class. They suggested moving her up as a sophomore, but Blossom politely refused.

After everything was done, Blossom received her schedule. She was happy to see Ms Keane for Creative Writing put down for her third hour. Her locker and school number was placed at the top of it, along with the combination and what lunch she had. She had all the advance classes she could receive.

She was given a planner and was permitted to go to her locker. She was told that First period was almost over, so to go directly to her second hour after she was done.

"Thank you so much. Have a nice day." She said, waving as she walked out. She once again passed by the girl referred to as Buttercup. The beanie was still drooped over her face. As she passed by, Blossom could hear soft snoring. She giggled mutely, before tiptoeing past, not wanting to disturb her. Once she reached the Office entrance, She heard Buttercup being called by Principal Steller.

Blossom sighed happily, loving the new change of scenery. She looked down at her paper and had her eyes scan the locker numbers. She figured that the first number dealt with what floor they were on, so she made her way up the stairs since her locker number started with a two. When she reached the top of the stairs, the bell rung. Teens came flooding out of their classrooms and out into the hall. She had cringed, awaiting to be thrown around, but she never felt such a thing. The others, just made a mission to avoid bumping into her instead. She did received some stares of curiosity, however.

She finally found her locker. Beside it was a blonde girl who was looking at her reflection in a mirror placed on the door of her open locker. She had baby-blue eyes under golden eyelashes that seemed to flow on forever. Blossom could feel a burble of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. This girl was too beautiful. The girl looked around her locker door to Blossom. A huge smile erupting on her features.

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed. "Is your locker right here?" She asked tapping the metal door. Blossom nodded shyly. The girl giggled and squealed a little louder, jumping from toe to toe. "Yay! I finally have a locker buddy." she held out her hand, which Blossom let out a sigh of relief. This girl was so nice. "I'm Bubbles De Luca. It's so nice to finally have someone I can talk to between classes. No one has had a locker there, so I've been so alone."

Blossom laughed and finally got a good look as Bubble came behind her locker. She was dressed in the school colors of blue and gold. Not only was she dressed the colors, she was dressed in a cheerleaders outfit. Blossom could feel herself get shaky. The cheerleaders were the ones that made her life the most miserable at her old school. Bubbles tilted her head to the side slightly. It made her hair fall over her shoulders, making her look innocent.

"I'm Blossom Richards." Blossom finally said. Bubbles gave her a look of sympathy, and a small smile.

"Hey, I'm not like the rest. I'm kind of the outcast of the squad, because I refuse to play along with their mean games." Bubbles explained. She had understood Blossom's reaction to her uniform. She then let her smile brighten once more. "Oh wow! your eyes! They're pink." Blossom hung her head waiting for an insult. "They're so pretty." Blossom's head snapped back up.

"You think so?" Bubbles nodded her head quickly. "I've never seen a shade like that. They're like a rare gem." Blossom shyly brushed a hair behind her ear, blushing.

"Thanks. You're really sweet." Blossom then chuckled. "Now I know why your name is Bubbles." Bubbles laughed along. After she was done, Bubbles looked down at Blossom's hand.

"Ooh," She said, grabbing the paper. "You have four classes with me. If you want i can show you around." Blossom nodded, smiling at the perky blonde.

"I would love that."

"Okay, let's put your stuff up. Just put it in my locker and then after class we can come back and use yours." Blossom nodded and placed her bag in Bubbles' locker. Bubbles shut it and locked it. After jingling it twice, making sure it was secure, Bubbles smiled and grabbed Blossom's hand. "Let's go."

Hand in hand, they raced down the hall. They carefully dodged the few students that were still in the hall. They finally made it to a science room. A tall man was in front of the class, writing down assignments. her hair was charcoal black and his eyes looked dark enough to match. Bubbles slowed them down and walked up to the man.

"Professor, we have a new student. Her name is Blossom. Blossom, this is Professor Utonium, the best science teacher in the school." The Professor smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm not the best." The Professor stated humbly. He held out his hand shook Blossom's. "Welcome to my class. Since this is now an odd number of students I have, you can work with Bubbles and Buttercup on our project. Don't worry, we just started on it yesterday." Blossom looked shock.

"Buttercup?" She asked.

"What's up." A husky, but feminine voice called out. The three of them looked back to see the pale girl stroll into the class. Her beanie was now on top of her head. She looked over to Blossom and gave her the same smile from the office. "I see you know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Blossom Richards." Blossom smiled. Buttercup nodded as her eyes went to the top of her skull. After a few seconds she looked back to her and tapped her temple.

"Got it Now come one. Let's get to our seats before Whorebucks and her gang of sluts get in her." The Professor sighed, giving Buttercup a stern look. Buttercup smiled, mischievously. "Sorry Dad. Oops. I mean Professor." Buttercup stated, walking to her seat. Blossom looked over to Bubbles for an explanation.

"Buttercup is Professor Utoniums' daughter." She stated simply. Blossom nodded has they led her to a table in the back.

"If you don't mind me asking, Who is... Whorebucks?" Blossom asked looking between both girls. Buttercup snorted at the uneasiness that came with name from her lips. Bubbles just shook her head.

"Her real name is Morbucks. That's Buttercup's nickname for her, because she has practically slept with all the guys. She's the captain of the squad. Her father funds most of our activities, so everyone is nice to her, except Buttercup." Smiling, Buttercup leaned back in her chair. Blossom nodded, letting the information kick in.

"So I take it that she's wealthy. Blossom stated. Bubbles and Buttercup nodded.

"Her dad is the second richest man in Townsville, behind Mr Jojo. She was forced to come here, because a teacher caught her deep-throating a guy in a classroom at her private school." Buttercup explained.

"Her first name is Princess, by the way." Bubbles added. Blossom gave a look of disgust upon the second to last bit of information. The other two simply laughed. The bell rang and shortly after, a group of girls walked in. Blossom saw that one stood out more than the others. She had auburn hair that was placed in two puff balls on the top of her head. A gold tiara was placed between them.

Princess Morbucks was actually very pretty. She had a nice toned body, that was shown very well in a revealing gold dress. The dress looked as if it was made from leather. It look suffocating. Her brown eyes roamed the class until she met Blossom's. She gave a wicked smile, before going to the table in the front.

Her group followed her, siting behind her in the rows of tables. Each of them gave a look over to Blossom. Some looked genuinely curious, while others held a burning hatred.

Blossom looked down subconsciously. Buttercup nudged her from the right.

"They're just jealous because you're pretty and they're skanks." Buttercup whispered, making Blossom smile. Blossom glanced around the room, analyzing everyone. She had asked her two new friends who everyone was and if they were clear or not. Most of the class was filled with Princess followers, to her disappointment.

Finally, Blossom learned about everyone and looked down to the project. Genetics. That's easy. Blossom picked up a pencil and quickly answered all the questions. She looked in front of her to a paper with many Punnett Squares. She went through those just as easily.

Bubbles and Buttercup watched in amazement as Blossom took no hesitation in doing her work. The checked their own answers and quickly copied hers. After four different pages, Blossom put down her pencil, leaning back slightly, to let Bubbles and Buttercup see it. It took about ten minutes for them to get every problem.

The Professor, who roamed around the class, had finally gotten to their table. He looked shocked to see Blossom done so fast. He picked up her papers and looked them over. After scanning each paper, he looked over to her.

"This is all right, There is not a single incorrect one. Very good, Miss Richards. I'm now expecting great achievements from you." He said, gaining some of the classes attention. The Professor looked over to Buttercup, who smiled proudly. He leaned a little closer to Blossom. "I would also overjoyed if you could tutor my daughter, if you don't mind." Blossom looked to Buttercup and nodded.

"I would be honored." The Professor straitened up and picked up the girls' papers.

"You may now listen to electronic devices. Very good." He said, walking to the front of the class. Bubbles leaned over and looked Blossom in the eyes.

"Wow. You're really smart. Are you good in all of your classes?" She asked. Blossom nodded. Bubbles looked to her, a look of debating swam through her baby-blue eyes. "Could you tutor me as well? In math? I'm having an awful time in Algebra." Bubbles asked finally after careful consideration. Blossom nodded.

"I would love to. I can tutor you in anything you like. I have a lot of free time, so any day is good." Both girls smiled and pulled out their cells.

"Whats your number?" Blossom frowned, embarrassed. She hung her head, so that they couldn't see her blush.

"I don't have one." She stated. Bubbles giggled. Buttercup just chuckled. Blossom looked up to them both in curiosity. "What?"

"You don't have to be shy. It's okay. We'll just come over. to you have a home phone that we could call?" Bubbles asked. Blossom smiled slightly, nodding. she gave them her home phone and her new address. "What are you doing after school?" Blossom shook her head.

"Nothing. My mom and dad will still be a work."

"You think you could hang with us? We're going to the Football game tonight. It's the first of the season. Bubbles has to cheer, so I will all by myself. " Blossom nodded.

"That sounds like fun."

* * *

**Done. I actually written a way longer chapter. Like, Wayyyy longer, but I thought it was too much. So review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So now that you are reading this, I Presume that you enjoyed my last chapter. I'm so glad, because I was't very sure about it. Now, my confidence for this story has grown.**

**The Slow Walk: I cut the original one, because it was starting to run on. I wasn't being as descriptive and things were starting to rush. **

**Franny96: Thanks! Here it is!**

**HazelEyesGal2000: Thank you! You don't have to wait no more.**

**AWESOMEROCKSTAR101: Oh Shucks. ^.^**

**Buttercup1999: This review made me smile. Thank you, and you're too sweet. Haha. **

**dangerous-angel-123: Now you'll know. **

**gilly boy: Yes this is my first story. Well, on this site. I usually write poems and short stories in my journals. Thank you, and here it is.**

* * *

Outside the classrooms, the sun began to reach the peak of the sky. There weren't many birds flying around, since most have already made the journey for migration. The wind was blowing slightly. It wasn't too cold, but it made your nose numb and turn red. Unfortunately, this had not stopped the football coach from making his team practice. He wanted to be prepared for tonight's game.

Inside the classroom, the bell was fixing to ring. Teens watched the clock tick by slowly with anticipation. Some where at the edge of their seats. There were some who hadn't even known that the full fifty minutes had passed already. This small group of teens had included Blossom with her new friend, Buttercup and Bubbles.

They had spent the whole time talking. Most of their conversation was basic things of getting to know one another. They had taken turns by playing questions. Blossom had learned many things from playing such a simple games about the two. For instance:

Buttercup was an only child of The Professor and his deceased wife, Taylor. She had died when Buttercup was only six from cancer. This made Blossom want to cry or hold on to her, but Buttercup had stopped her. Later, she figured out Buttercup was very athletic. She played soccer, Basketball, softball, and football. She had wanted to play for the school, but her dad would sign the permission papers.

Bubbles was almost the exact opposite. She had three elder sisters. Three. She was the only one who had blue eyes, however. her sisters had green, like her dad. Both of Bubbles' parents were alive, and they both worked in the same field. Medical. Her mother was a pediatrician and her father was a surgeon. She did not like many sports, but did have an interest in maybe playing Tennis, only because of the "cute" skirts.

Blossom had told them about her life and what it was like. She had started by telling them that she had a baby brother named Blake. She smiled upon hearing Bubbles squeal silently and Buttercup rolling her eyes from the reaction. She had then told them why they had moved, and where her parents worked. It turns out, that Buttercup only lived three houses down from her and Bubbles was just around the corner.

"This is so cool!" Bubbles cheered. "We can hang out everyday!" Blossom giggled at the bubbly blonde. Buttercup shook her head, but couldn't deny the joy that swelled in her chest. Blossom could see a connection that ran deep between the two. It was like Buttercup made a mission to protect her, for whatever reason. "I can see it now. All three of us going to the mall and shopping and eating at the food court and then maybe we can go to college together." Bubbles clasped her hands together, her vision drifting off to space.

"Slow down, Bubbles." Buttercup laughed. "Let's try to make it to tomorrow first." Bubbles nodded, but still didn't lose the thought. Buttercup's laughter died down shortly, looking over to Blossom. "She's a bit of a firecracker. She explodes and you never know where she's going. She's just excited, because it's been me and her since Middle school and now we have you."

"Yeah! It's like The Three Musketeers." Bubbles giggled. Blossom smiled lovingly at them. She had never met anyone like them before. So sweet, and kind. Full of hope and laughter. Their bond was strong. Blossom had only dreamed of having friends like that. "Do you like shopping?" Bubbles asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes, but I don't do it often. Money is tight sometimes." Buttercup and Bubbles looked at her with sympathy. Bubbles then hugged her arm.

"Never fear, Bubbles is here. I will make sure you are taken care of." Bubbles smiled up at her. blossom's eyes widen in shock.

"No. It's fine. You don't have to do that. " Bubbles straightened up in her seat, waving her at Blossom.

"Nonsense. My parents are well off. I wouldn't mind spending money to help a friend out. They would support my decision too." Bubbles explained. Blossom went to object, but Buttercup placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her train of thought. She looked back to the dark-haired girl. Buttercup had rested her head in her palm.

"She's not going to take the word 'no'. I would just flow with it." Buttercup suggested. Blossom slumped with defeat, nodding her head. This action made Bubbles cheer.

The bell rang at that instant. The others in the class quickly jumped out of their seats and ran to the door. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup waited for the line to die down, before getting up themselves. They waved to the Professor and headed out the door. It was now time for them to separate. Blossom had to go to the right to Ms Keane's class, while Bubbles and Buttercup's next class was downstairs. Though, no one was sad because they had figured they all had the same lunch together afterwards.

Blossom went down the hall, her eyes scanning over each door for room 2-166. She had passed several classrooms before finding the one with the number. She peaked in, an uneasiness coming to her stomach. She was alone now, and it made her feel empty.

"Hello, Dear. Are you my new student." Blossom looked over to the left and saw a particulary short woman. She had short black hair that was cut in a bob and dark-blue eyes. She looked slightly older from her image in the photo, but still looked as pretty. She was smiling at Blossom, holding out a hand. Blossom merely stared at her for an instant before taking it.

Blossom didn't dare speak. She only nodded her head. She felt as if she was going to throw up at any second. Ms Keane giggled at her, before speaking up once more:

"It's alright. I don't bite." Blossom blushed, feeling stupid. She cleared her throat before finally speaking herself.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just a little shy. I had no idea how to react." She explained. She lifted her head and stood with more confidence. "I'm Blossom Richards. I've transferred from Topsail, North Carolina."

"That's quite the long way." Ms Keane stated. "It's a small town, right?" Blossom nodded. "Well, welcome to Townsville. I look forward to seeing you in class everyday. Now, I have assign-seating, so yours will be in the first row, third seat." Blossom nodded and walked to the specific seat.

She took the time to gaze around the room. It was an average size classroom. There were many posters that established good writing methods and good personality. There were only a few students here so early in the break period. One she had recognized from her previous class.

Much to Blossom's enjoyment, her seat was next to a window. She could see right outside to the track and football field. the boys were down there, running through different plays.

This school was much different from her previous one. Much bigger. Her other school was one narrow hallway long, with the exception of going to the right for PE. Everyone knew everyone's name, no matter their status. Sadly, That was Blossom's downfall. They rarely got new students, and the previous ones knew to stay away from her. They had all convinced themselves that she was a witch.

Blossom felt her heart lurch painfully. She had tried to make friends there. No luck, however. It seemed that her best fried was her mother. She didn't mind the closeness, though. She enjoyed being home with her parents. She was just saddened that the rest of their family wanted nothing to do with them, until Blake was born.

Blake looked normal. He looked almost identical to her father's younger self. He had a patch of brunette hair on top of his head, and beautiful hazel eyes. The boy was even gifted to have dimples cutely placed on both cheeks. He was only six-months-old, but already Blossom envied him. Of course she loved her baby brother. She just didn't find it fair that she was cursed and he wasn't.

Blossom's Mother, Lilly, hated the term Blossom used on herself. Cursed. Lilly Richards thought of her daughter as a breathing miracle. You see, Blossom was never supposed to be conceived, neither was Blake. Doctors had told the Richards that Lilly didn't have a 'hospitable' environment. When she had figured out she was pregnant with Blossom, she was told that her daughter would die in the womb. Now here she is, healthy and in her first year of high-school. Her daughter was not cursed. She was blessed.

Blossom sighed heavily as she waited for class to begin. A tap on her shoulder made her look up. Princess Who- Morbucks was standing beside her. She could feel the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand.

"Hello." Blossom wanted to cringe at the sound of the nasally voice. The girl may have been pretty, but her voice could shatter glass with just a syllable.

"Hi." Blossom answered. Princess smacked on a big wad of gum in her mouth, staring down at her unsatisfied.

"You're new aren't you." Blossom nodded. Princess sighed. "Okay listen up, because I'm only telling you this once. I am Princess. I run this school and everyone in it. Stay on my good side and I want make your life hell." Blossom nodded once more making Princess smile. "Good. So I saw you hanging with the outcasts in second hour, if you actually want to be popular, I wouldn't mind showing you around, but you have to lose the dorks." Blossom opened her mouth to refuse, Princess held her hand up. "I'll give you some time to think about it."

With that, She made her way to her own seat. Blossom sighed and shook her head. She looked to the clock over the white board. The minute hand had just striked twelve, making the bell ring. Ms Keane shut her door and took her place at the front of the class.

"Good morning class. Today we will start a writing project. This will be a little different from our other assignments. Instead of having you write a mere page, you will now have to write a three-paged paper." There were awes that went around the class. Ms Keane simply brushed them aside as she turned to her board. She picked up a blue expo and began writing. "The theme of this paper will be, 'love'. I'm keeping this theme broad. You can do it with love for a family, or a friend, and of course a romantic other. Just make it creative." Ms Keane stated. "I will take it up in three weeks, so you have plenty of time. Any questions?" Blossom was the only one who had raised a hand.

"Is there a possibility to play with the other ways to tie the emotion?" Blossom asked. Some of her classmates gave her a funny look. Ms Keane looked very intrigued.

"Explain your question, Miss Richards."

"I mean, like play with the boundaries of love and hate or love and lust. Does it have to be simply love?" Ms Keane shook her head.

"If you can find a way to keep the theme and make it three pages long, then you are on the right path. Now, for today I want a short, funny story. Turn them in at the end of class." After that was spoken, Ms Keane sat in her desk. The students began their papers. It wasn't too long afterwards when Blossom felt a tap on back. She turned around and met the dark eyes of Princess.

"You're pretty smart huh? Well tell you what, do my papers and I'll pay you fifty dollars." Princess offered. Blossom thought about it. It was a lot of money for something that could be done so quickly. This offer also came from the girl who wanted her to ditch Bubbles and Buttercup, however. The money was a nice thought as well, though. Blossom nodded.

"Okay. Deal." Princess smiled and took her phone from her purse.

Blossom turned back around and started on both of their papers. It took her only twenty minutes to get done with both. She had ended her paper with a joke and Princess' with a punchline. Both were cleverly written with great detail. Blossom did make sure to make some grammar mistakes on Princess'. If she paid her to do something so easily, then she figured Princess wasn't the brightest bulb in the cabinet.

She turned around and slipped the paper on her desk. Princess looked surprised.

"Wow. You are smart." Princess complimented, looking over the paper. She put down the paper and looked Blossom straight in the eyes. "Are they real?" She asked. Blossom blinked, confusion swimming in her rolled her eyes, irritated. "Your eyes. Are they contacts?" Blossom thought about lying, but there was no point, so she shook her head.

"No. They're my real eye color." Blossom sighed.

"They're cool. My boyfriend has red eyes." Princess announced. Blossom looked shocked. Someone other than her had weird-colored eyes. "Well, he's not my boyfriend yet, but we're destined for each other. I'll introduce you to him at the game. You are going, right?" She asked. Blossom nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going with Buttercup." Princess clicked her tongue in disgust.

"Ew. Why are you going with that dyke?" She asked. She then gasped quietly. "Are you lesbian?"

"Buttercup's not gay and neither am I." Blossom defended.

"Oh yeah." Princess challenged. "Then why is she all over Bubbles." Blossom went to answer, but shut her mouth. She had wondered why they were so close. It wouldn't matter, but it was something that she would question soon. Ms Keane looked up from her desk and saw Blossom turned around.

"Miss Morbucks, Miss Richards, are you done?" Both girls looked to their teacher and nodded. Ms Keane looked surprised, but nodded nonetheless. "Okay, but please keep your voices down." The girls nodded once again.

"Anyway, I'll introduce you to Brick and his gorgeous brothers. It'll have to be after the game, though, because I cheer and Butch plays."

"Butch?" Princess nodded.

"He's the quarterback for the Macarthur Mountain Lions. He's Brick's younger brother. If me and Brick weren't so perfect for each other Butch would be my second choice." Princess explained. Blossom nodded, taking in the information. "Then there is Boomer. He's the baby and it shows. He has a baby face. He's adorable. If I could I would marry all three of them." Blossom tried not to shudder visibly. Buttercup was right. Princess was a whore.

"They sound cute." Blossom said.

"Oh they are." Princess gushed. "Brick's mine." She then stated, sternly. "You can take a crack at his brothers, but stay away from Brick." Blossom nodded. She wasn't planning to take a crack at anyone, she just wanted to see the boy with red eyes.

"Don't worry. I highly doubt he would want anything to do with me anyway."

Class ended only ten minutes after. Blossom was the last one to leave the class. She wasn't in any rush. Besides, she had no idea where the cafeteria. She seemed to wander around the hall. It was time for first lunch so the side of the school was practically empty. There was maybe three other students walking around.

Blossom walked down the closest staircase. She saw that the hallway to the right seemed to dip in, so she figured that's where the cafeteria was.

"Blossom!" Bubbles shouted. Blossom turned around and saw the blonde jogging her way. Buttercup was closely behind. "We found you. We thought you would be in the cafeteria by now." Blossom shook her head and chuckled.

"I had no idea where it was, honestly." Blossom said. Bubbles giggled as she stopped before her.

"Well now we know that we can meet at the staircase for now on. Let's go. Buttercup, come one." Bubbles shouted, grabbing Blossom's hand.

"I'm coming. Chill." Buttercup stated, finally catching up. She looked to Blossom. "Warning, your safest bet it the subs. That way you can watch them make your food." Buttercup said. Blossom nodded.

"The pizza is good too." Bubbles added. Buttercup nodded.

"Yeah, it tastes pretty good." Buttercup agreed. Blossom chuckled.

"I'll eat a sub. I haven't eaten one in a while." They began walking in the cafeteria. As they got in line, Bubbles striked up another conversation.

"Do you have a change of clothes?" She asked Blossom, who shook her head in reply. "It's going to be chilly tonight. I have some clothes in my locker. You can wear them tonight. Just don't stain them." Bubbles said.

"Thank you so much. I swear, you are way too nice." Bubbles giggled.

"It's no problem. I love helping people. I'm going to get a pizza save me a seat." She called before rushing to another line. Blossom and Buttercup watched her to make sure no one tried to cut her off. Blossom thought now would be a good time to ask about their relationship.

"Buttercup?" Blossom asked. The girl hummed in question. "What is Bubbles to you?" Buttercup looked to Blossom.

"Princess called me a dyke again, huh?" Blossom nodded. Buttercup sighed. "I'm not in love with Bubbles. I'm into men. Bubbles is like a little sister. We grew up in the same school since we were small. I was a loner, though. It wasn't until middle school before I talked to her. She was being pushed around by some Look-a-like, named Brat. She was worst then Princess. Bubbles took all the boys' attention, from her, so she bullied her." Buttercup explained, as they walked forward in the line. "Brat decided that she was getting tired of just making Bubbles' life miserable, so she turned on me. She said some stuff about my mom that really pissed me off, but I was able to control myself. Bubbles stood up for me and Brat hit her. I lost it. I got suspended for beating Brat to a pulp, but when I got back, Bubbles started following me like a baby duck."

"Aww." Blossom cooed. Buttercup rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"I was annoyed at first. My privacy that I always had, was being taken by her, but soon afterwards, I just got used to it. At the time I didn't see her as a friend. She was just.. there. Then, After class I went to look for her, because I hadn't seen her all day. I went into the bathrooms and heard her crying. She told me a boy tried to touch her, so she ran and hid." Blossom's eyes widened in horror. "I got so mad." Buttercup gritted out. "I mean, who does that. Especially to a girl like Bubbles. I comforted her the rest of the break and we walked to class together. I found the boy during lunch and beat his face in, breaking his nose. After all that, I made it a promise to myself to always protect her."

"That's so sweet." Blossom commented. Buttercup shrugged.

"It's the least I can do. For all she does for me."

They had gotten their subs and sat. Buttercup put her foot in the seat beside hers. If anyone tried to ask for it, she gave them a glare that made them turn around instantly. Bubbles didn't take long and smiled when she saw the empty seat.

Lunch went by fast for them. It was a thirty minute break, but only seemed five minutes to them. They had spent the entire time talking and laughing. They didn't even finish their food. They walked together to their next class, which were next to each other. Bubbles had Algebra and Buttercup and Blossom had Geometry.

Buttercup and Blossom seated themselves in the back.

"Mr Jones is a good teacher, but he has a short fuse. He's the Wrestling coach." Buttercup warned.

"It's okay. I've had teachers like him before." Blossom said. Buttercup nodded and leaned back. Blossom smiled at her. She thought back to Princess' offer from her third hour. There was no way, she would ditch Buttercup and Bubbles.

* * *

**Long chapter, I know. I hope you enjoyed it. Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much. **

**Buttercup1999: I believe your story, "Started From The Bottom" Is just fabulous. So this means a lot. Thanks.**

**HazelEyesGal2000: She was speaking about her eyes. She was bullied mainly because of their color and her family doesn't even want to look at her because they thinks she's a witch.**

**rainbow bullet: I love the bond as well. It is something that will never be tarnished. :)**

**AWESOMEROCKSTAR101: Thank you a bunch.**

**gilly boy: You'll just have to see ;)**

**Franny96: Awe! You're way to sweet. I love Blossick myself. I love all the pairings, but they seem to hold a the biggest spot in my heart. :)**

**Mystery99: You will find out soon.**

**dangerous-angel-123: Aw that's sweet.**

**LazyRocker: Thanks. I try.**

* * *

The math class went by fast. Buttercup had not been joking when she had said her teacher had a short fuse. Blossom had not dealt with it first hand, but she seen him yelling at a boy, because he had fallen asleep for a brief second. Blossom did not believe in sleeping in school, but she also didn't believe that it should have been handled so harshly. There were many other ways in dealing with the situation.

Blossom had ignored it. She had seen much worse. A teacher at her old school had actually beaten up a kid for daydreaming. The teacher was nuts, however. Blossom could remember how confused and startled he was when the teacher had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Blossom couldn't lie and say she didn't enjoy the show, though. The boy was one of the main people to call her a witch.

She enjoyed this school far better than the one back in Topsail. It was larger. Held more activities. More variety in elective classes. The thing she loved the most, was the people. She would've never been able to find such friends like Bubbles and Buttercup there.

Buttercup was very quick with her numbers. Blossom had only helped her a little. The thing that made Blossom astounded was Buttercup barely tried. She said the numbers were a gut instinct, because her father had surrounded her with science and math flash cards when she was still an infant. She wasn't boasting. She had informed Blossom of it very humbly.

She noticed that Buttercup wasn't a very boastful person. Yes, she proudly stated the things she had accomplished, but she wasn't mean about it. She never made you feel little about yourself compared to her. She was just confident. To be confident, you must also know your boundaries and Buttercup was not ashamed of admitting those either.

Blossom thought back on Buttercup's life. She only had her father and Bubbles. Her mom had died when she was only six. Blossom couldn't imagine her life without her mom. It was too dreadful. Yet, Buttercup seemed unfazed. Maybe she was just really good at hiding her emotions. Either way, her life must be rough. She could figure out how she was able to smile day-to-day, knowing that she only had three other people to share it with.

Bubbles seemed to be the same way. Both parents were alive, and she had three other sisters, but she still seemed so lonely. Bubbles didn't speak much about her family earlier. She sort of tried to avoid the subject. What she did say about them, however, was only good things, so Blossom didn't think Bubbles was being abused. She just seemed to be distant from them.

Life was difficult all around for Blossom. She had never made friends and the only people she had were her parents. Of course she was grateful, but Blossom often dreamed what it would be like if she looked differently. If she looked normal. Life would be so much better. If she didn't have her weird colored eyes, Blossom was sure she would have a lot of friends.

She looked to Buttercup. The girl was leaning back in her seat, jamming to the sound of soft rock.

Buttercup didn't seem to care about her eye color. Bubbles and Princess had noticed it, but Buttercup hadn't said a word about it. Had she thought the same as Princess? Did she believe they were fake? Would she stop talking to her because of it? No. Buttercup wasn't like that. She embraced being different. It was her nature. So that must be why she hadn't said anything. Being abnormal was her normal.

Still, Blossom couldn't believe that nobody in this school had said anything bad about them. At her old school, they believed if Blossom looked their way, they would freeze in eternal ice. In this school, nobody cared. She wondered why.

Red.

Princess had said something about a boy with red eyes. That had to be the reason no one cared. They already had someone who was weird just like her. He just had red eyes instead of pink. How Princess described it, Brick was famous for them. This town worshiped the family because of their money and their son with abnormal-colored eyes.

She focused back on Buttercup. The girl's black hair was swaying as she lightly bobbed her head to the rhythm. Blossom leaned over and poked her, making sure to be discreet. Something told her, Mr Jones didn't like talking in classroom.

Bright green eyes looked over to her. Buttercup pulled out her right ear bud so that she could hear what Blossom had to say. Her own eyes darted to the teacher at the front of the class. He had his nose deep in to the paper of _Townsville Times_. She looked back to Blossom, when she noted that the coast was clear. She lifted her eyebrow, asking the silent question on what she needed.

"Can you tell me about the Jojo brothers?" Blossom asked in an audible whisper. Buttercup looked to her in confusion, not knowing why Blossom would ask about them. Buttercup leaned over a little more.

"Well there's three of them." Buttercup started. "They're triplets, but they don't have a single trait alike. Brick is a ginger and has bright red eyes. He's won several awards in academics, so I guess that makes him the smart one. Butch is the second, He has black hair and green eyes. His eyes are like two shades darker than mine, I think. He's the football star for their private school. Boomer is the youngest. He's blonde with blue eyes. I heard a rumor that he was mute, but I don't know for sure. They are the richest kids in Townsville, and they flaunt it."

"How so?" Blossom asked, curiosity growing in her. Buttercup's eyes went to the top of her head in thought. They then went over to the teacher, before resting back on Blossom.

"They're always throwing some kind of fit. Well Brick and Butch do. Like I said, I think Boomer is mute. I remember last year, we won the championship over Macarthur and Butch threw a huge fit about how they deserved the trophy. They got it after they gave the Town Six-hundred- thousand dollars. That's how." Buttercup said. Her face then shifted in a deep scowl. "If it were up to me, I'd beat them 'till they start acting like human beings." Blossom giggled. She then looked to Buttercup, becoming full of wonder.

"Are his eyes really red?" Blossom asked. Buttercup nodded, finally knowing where this question came from.

"Yep, you aren't the only one anymore. By the way, I think your eyes are pretty cool." She complimented. Blossom blushed softly from the comment. So Buttercup knew they were real and she was okay with it. In the corner of their eyes, they could see their teacher shift. They quickly sat straight in their chairs.

Mr Jones was a heavy built man. Most of his muscle was in his upper torso. He was bald and cleanly shaved. Piercing blue eyes searched the class for any disturbance. He was a kind man, when you deserved his kindness. He was known throughout the school, however, for the worst temper. No one wanted to meet his bad side. Blossom did not intend to neither.

* * *

**Minutes Before the Last Bell**

It was now only minutes before the bell rang to dismiss the school. Students watched as the clocked tick brutally slow. Everyone was ready for the big game that would take place on the field in only two hours. Anticipation was high. Tonight was the first game of the season. The game that would tell if they would have a good season or not. No pressure.

Blossom and Bubbles passed the remaining minutes talking about their plans. Sadly, Buttercup had a different sixth hour from them. Bubbles had it handled, though. Buttercup was getting texts every thirty seconds from the excited blonde.

"Okay, so before the game, we'll head to my house." Bubbles informed. The whole time she spoke aloud, her fingers dashed across her keyboard on her cell. "My dad and mom will still be at the hospital, and my sisters are most likely at gymnastics, so we'll have the house to ourselves. We can get ready there and chill until it's time to go to the game." Bubbles said. Blossom nodded.

"That sounds great." Blossom stated. "Are your sisters going to the game." Bubbles stopped texting and looked up at her. Blossom could swear she a look of distance in her eyes. Bubbles quickly blinked away the sorrow. She smiled at Blossom.

"They don't have to be there. I know they support me." Bubbles said. Her voice cracked. The sound made Blossom's heart-break. She lifted a hand and placed it on Bubbles arm. Bubbles sniffled, still smiling. The pain in her eyes began to return. She finally couldn't take it anymore and hid her face under her bangs.

"Bubbles..." Blossom whispered. Her hand reached to the blonde's cheek. Bubbles' head snapped up, a smile that could brighten a pitch-black room, dawned on her features. Blossom looked taken back from the sudden cheerfulness.

"Isn't it just great knowing you have so many people who support you. I feel so grateful. I have an amazing mom who loves me so much, I have a daddy that works hard to make sure we live good, and My sisters are always watching over me, making sure I can have a bright future." Bubbles said, grabbing Blossom's hand. "I have a best friend that always has my back and will fight to the bitter end for me, and now I have you." Bubbles whispered. Tears brimmed her eyes. "I'm the most luckiest girl in the world."

Blossom opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off by the sound of the bell. Bubbles stood and wiped her eyes. Blossom stood beside her. Blossom reached up and wiped the tears from Bubbles' cheek that had not been caught. Blossom gave her a warm smile, that Bubbles graciously returned.

"Come on. Let's go find Buttercup." Bubbles nodded. As Blossom went to walk to the door, Bubbles tugged on the back of her shirt. Blossom turned to her.

"Don't tell Buttercup that I was about to cry. She gets really worried over me. I don't want to her to worry. I want tonight to be happy." Bubbles asked of the red-headed girl. Her baby-blue eyes looked up at Blossom with a sense of hope in them. The tears that were in her eyes made them seem more intense. Blossom just couldn't refuse. She nodded.

Bubbles giggled, and grabbed her hand. They both ran out the door to find Buttercup.

Quickly and carefully, they ran past the students of Townsville High. They made sure to avoid running or bumping in to anyone. In this time of the day, that mission was hard to do. The halls were packed with excited teenagers. The white noise passed by the two girls' ears as they ran.

Bubbles led Blossom up the flight of stairs. Blossom recognized the hall where she had first met Bubbles. She could see where both of their lockers were located, Buttercup was leaning against. She was looking down at her IPod, most likely selecting a new song.

Upon hearing footsteps closing in, Buttercup looked up. She put her IPod in her back pocket and smiled at them. Blossom then noticed her holding a skateboard under her left arm. It was the skateboard that Blossom had seen her rolling around in the office earlier that day. Buttercup had her beanie back on her head. School was out, so the rules were forgotten.

Buttercup turned to Bubbles locker and put in the combination, opening it for her. Bubbles smiled and bent down to grab her stuff. She picked up the pink bag that Blossom had put in their this morning. Bubbles giggled sheepishly. She handed Blossom the bag.

"Oops. I forgot that I told you we would come back to my locker." Blossom laughed, slinging the bag over her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I actually forgot too." Blossom reassured her. Neither noticed Buttercup staring intensely at Bubbles. More specifically, Bubbles' eyes. they were pinkish around the white area. Buttercup knew only two way of giving the eyes that color. Getting high, and crying. She knew for a fact, Bubbles wouldn't be caught dead near weed.

Blossom caught on to Buttercup's staring. She told Bubbles she wouldn't tell. She didn't think she needed to. Buttercup was observant, especially when it came to Bubbles. Blossom caught Buttercup's eyes. She shook her head slightly, indicating for her not to say anything. Buttercup kept the stare, and reluctantly agreed.

Bubbles didn't catch the exchange. She was too busy grabbing her stuff as the glances were passed. When she was done, she shut her locker door. She smiled at both of her friends.

"Okay. I'm ready. Let's go."

* * *

**1 Hour and 45 minutes later: At the Game**

Bubbles had already separated from Blossom and Buttercup. She had to meet her squad down on the field to practice. Blossom had done her hair and make up for her. She was excited and couldn't wait to show Blossom what she had. She was now stretching for her routine.

From at the top of the hill, Buttercup and Blossom stood, waiting for the game. The field was bowl-shaped. It was land that dipped down and was surrounded by four big hills. On the right was the Home team. Students wore their blue and gold school shirts. on the left, Macarthur sat. Their school colors white and purple danced around their bleachers. Most of their students were still in their uniforms.

The bleachers were starting to be filled with students, teachers and parents on both sides. Line at the concession stands were long and the ones for the bathroom were longer. Blossom had never seen so many people in one place before. This town really loved its football.

"Blossom!" A nasally voice called out. Buttercup growled. Blossom turned around and met the eyes of Princess. She had changed into a skimpy leather skirt that barely covered the bottom of her butt. She wore a red spaghetti strap with a low V-neck with it. The shirt was so small it stopped only at her belly button.

Blossom couldn't believe that this girl was not cold. Bubbles had lent her a pair of soft grey sweatpants and a long-sleeved sweater. She was glad that Bubbles had given her warm clothes. The wind was blowing harder than it was earlier in the afternoon. She was even wishing she had brought a jacket.

As Princess jogged over, her face twisted in disgust upon see Buttercup. The feeling was mutual for the dark-haired girl. The both stared each other down, as Princess got closer.

"Dyke." Princess snarled.

"Whorebucks." Buttercup growled back. Blossom stood back, fearing the flames that was emitting from both girls. Moments passed by with Buttercup and Princess glaring at each other. Neither looked away, no matter how disgusted they were of each others' faces. Looking away meant giving up. Giving up meant they lost. Losing meant the other was better. Neither was about let the other win.

"Umm." Blossom tried to make one of them look towards her. It was in vain. Both girls were too stubborn. Blossom sighed, giving up.

"Yo. Princess." A husky voice call out. This made Princess finally look away. Her chestnut eyes widened in joy upon hearing the voice. Blossom looked to where the voice had come from. She swore her breath had gotten stuck in her throat.

Red. Bright, Red eyes stared lazily at the nasally-voiced girl. He stood straight, his thick orange hair flowed over his shoulders. A red cap was absently placed backwards on top of his head. He was tanned and very well-built from the look of it. Blossom could see why Princess was in love with this boy. He was absolutely stunning.

A blonde-haired boy stood beside him. Blossom could see dark blue eyes, but they were looking at the ground. He seemed to be more interested in the dirt under his feet than Princess. His cheeks were puffed out slightly, giving him a baby-faced look. Blossom couldn't deny that this boy was downright adorable.

"Bricky!" Princess let out a ear-piercing shrill. The boys that Blossom remembered from description, Brick and Boomer, flinched from the sound. Buttercup's hands flew to her ears, gripping them. Blossom clenched her eyes shut. When she looked over, Princess had a iron grip around Brick's torso.

The boy looked like he was wanting to chuck her over the hill. He tried to pull her arms away from him. Princess didn't catch have the signs and only tightened her grip. Boomer looked over at his brother, humor dancing in his cobalt eyes.

Buttercup was trying her hardest to hold back a laugh, but couldn't any longer. She finally started to spit, as she busted out laughing. The three pairs of eyes looked over to her as Blossom looked down, shaking her head. Blossom was laughing to herself silently at the poor boys misfortune.

"What are you laughing at?" Brick demanded. Blossom looked up and saw his face beet red from anger. He didn't like other people laughing at him. Blossom giggled a little louder, catching his attention. She suspected him to be even angrier, but that was not the emotion at all. Instead, his face seemed to go back to normal. His red eyes widened.

Blossom finally, was able to control herself, waving her hand to him.

"I'm so sorry, but the look on your face was funny." Blossom giggled. Brick's cheeks began to turn a shade of pink. Princess glared at her.

"Don't laugh at him! Apologize now!" Princess demanded in a shriek. She finally let him go, her hands on his hips.

"No. It's okay. I guess it was sort of funny." Brick chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. Boomer stared at him disbelief. Brick walked up to Blossom, grabbing her hand and pressing it to his lips. Buttercup gawked over at them, her laughter fading instantly. Princess' fists clenched to her sides. Blossom blushed. "Hi. I'm Brick." He introduced himself. He pointed back to his brother, who waved shyly. "That's Boomer. What's your name?"

Blossom stared at him blankly. She was too shocked to speak. Luckily, Buttercup saw this and pulled her away from the boy's grasp. Brick grunted in disappointed, realizing that Blossom was not alone.

"Her name's Blossom." Princess bit out, grabbing Brick's arm. Brick ignored her and smiled over to Blossom.

"That's beautiful." He complimented. Blossom looked to Princess. She could see steam practically rolling out of her ears. Blossom lifted her hands to her temples and began to rub them in circular motion. What has she gotten herself into now?

* * *

**So There is Brick and Boomer. Butch and Bubbles are on the field, so they have no idea what's going on. Thank you all for the reviews. You guys make me feel awesome. I mean 24 for only two chapters! I'm honored. Keep reviewing. My next update should be around next weekend. Thank you again. ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for all the compliments.**

**Buttercup1999: Hah thanks. The caps made me smile.**

**EasyBreezy19: I do plan to keep up this story. I think I may have an idea for another to :)**

**dangerous-angel-123: I'm continuing right now. Haha**

**AWESOMEROCKSTAR101: Thank you. She sure did. Don't you just love unsuspecting drama? Lol**

**gilly boy: Hah making a bet with the author isn't the smartest decision. Actually, if you noticed, He looked at her when she laughed. So really, it was love at first sight. But I will say her eyes are a big part.**

**Blossicklover456: Thank you. I love the Pen name ^.^ I'm a big Blossick lover myself.**

**rainbow bullet: Thank you. :)**

**BatmanBeliever0027: Thank you. I try to mix all the emotions, you know. I want some parts to be funny, fluffy, and have some sentimental feelings as well as maybe some hurt/comfort. **

**Franny96: Yes they do. I had to do some serious brain storming with this chapter. I had several way of them meeting in my mind. In my original first chapter they had met. But I deleted it, because it was going in a direction that I don't know if I could follow. Thank you.**

**SpoilSuggaPrincess : Well you don't have to wait anymore :D**

**BlueBibite: Thank you. I just adore how they met as well. I wanted a background for them that would make them humble and more down to earth. I must admit that I squealed myself when I added Brick's blush. Haha. Princess will certainly have something to say about it. :) You will see and hear about all of the Punks. They are minor/ Major characters. **

**Prettyprincess2001: I certainly will. :)**

**Kyogan-Saori: Then I will definitely keep writing. :D I try. Thanks.**

**allyD: I love the normal look too.**

**MisRyderz: Here is my update.**

**Flame-LAPTOPWORKS: I like exploring the odds. With Buttercup being the brute (Not her opposite), Bubbles being the beauty (Even though they are all beautiful), and Blossom being the brains, you would never guess these three would come into contact. It's a friendship made in heaven, ^.^**

**ooooo The Dreamer oooooo: Yes I am doing original. I am not into crack pairings. Thank you.**

**Elisa: I am Updating now :D**

**All Guests: Please put down a name so you know who I am addressing. :)**

* * *

The air was tense, not even the chilly wind could cool down the heat that surrounded Blossom. Brick was still trying to talk to her. Buttercup was trying to make him back off. Princess was glaring at her with a hatred that she has only seen in movies. Boomer was the only one, who didn't seem affected by the tension. He just seemed bewildered.

He looked confused.

Blossom looked over to Buttercup and Brick. She was pushing him away from Blossom. Brick seemed to be made of stone, however. He looked to her irritably, but then look back at Blossom with an emotion she did not want to be there. Blossom could hear Princess growling at her. She did not dare to look at her, though.

"Dude!" Buttercup yelled. "Just go away." She grunted as she still tried to push him. Brick snorted at her, but glanced back at Blossom with a smile.

"I won't leave, unless she joins me." He stated simply. Blossom looked down to the dirt. Her hands felt clammy, and she could feel a painful lump in her throat. She tried to mess with the hem of her shirt, to avoid looking back up to him.

Blossom admitted that she would like to spend time with him. Honestly, however, she only wanted to do so because of his eyes. She wanted to know how they became red. Was he born with the same condition as her? Other than that, she had no reason to join him. Especially since Princess would want her head on a stick if she did so. Couldn't this boy see that she wasn't interested? Couldn't he tell even if she was, Princess would never allow it.

"Why her, Brickie!" Princess asked in a wail. Brick looked to her boredly. Upon seeing his eyes on her, Princess puffed out her chest, making her breasts look a little larger. She batted her eyes seductively at him. "Don't you want to have some fun with me?" Brick resisted the urge to throw up on her.

"Aren't you supposed to be on the field?" Brick pointed out. "You're the Cheer Captain. So why are you not in uniform and out there?" Brick asked. All eyes looked to her. Through the chaos, Buttercup and Blossom forgot that she was indeed the Captain of the squad. Instead of her uniform, she was wearing a revealing outfit that only someone on drugs would like on her. Princess blinked, but smiled. She walked to Brick, hips swaying, and hugged his arms, making sure to rub her breasts on him.

"I wanted to be with you, Brickie. I wanted to make sure, you would have a good time at the game. They don't need me down there. They all know the routine." She stated. Brick tried to gain his arm back. Buttercup smirked, backing up to Blossom.

"Well, _Brickie._" Buttercup laughed. Brick glared at her, wishing her to be struck by lightning. "We'll give you all the time you need. Blossom and I are gonna go find our seats." She said, pulling Blossom back with her. Brick's eyes widened in horror. Not only was this girl leaving him with a she-beast, she was taking Blossom with her. Boomer just watched them stoicly. Blossom smiled his way.

"Do you wish to coma along, Boomer. Seeing that your brother will be busy and all, I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable." Blossom offered. Boomer's eyes widened slightly from her kindness. Then a playful look entered. A dark smirk came across his baby-like face. He looked back to he brother. Brick's eyes were slits, his teeth barred. Boomer looked to the girls, nodding his head excitingly.

"Alright, Blondie. Follow us." Buttercup muttered. Blossom smiled and outstretched her hand. Boomer graciously took it, pressing her soft skin to his lips. Blossom giggled. Buttercup rolled her eyes and began to drag them away. Boomer gave one more glance to his brother, who was being dragged in the opposite direction. Boomer winked to him.

Buttercup led them to an empty seat on the bleachers. Boomer stared unamused at the field below. He had not noticed the dozens of girls swoon, when he had sat. The girl looked to Buttercup and Blossom angrily. They did not notice, however.

Blossom wanted to talk to Boomer. To get to know someone. He seemed like a good boy. He had the looks of a good boy, but Blossom knew all to well to judge by looks. She remembered to what Buttercup had said to her earlier about him. She had thought he was mute. Blossom hadn't heard him speak, but that didn't mean he was mute. He could be just a man of few words.

"Are you mute?" Buttercup's voice sliced through the chilly wind. Blossom looked at her with a look of disapprovement. Buttercup held her hands up defensively to her friend's scolding glare. Boomer looked between both girls. They reminded him of his brothers, only feminine.

"No." Boomer answered. His voice was husky with a slight rasp. Blossom and Buttercup had actually jumped from surprise hearing his voice. It was so.. deep. Not something they had suspected coming from such a baby-faced boy. Blossom smiled inwardly. Don't judge by looks. "I just don't need to really speak most of the time." He told them looking back to the field. "Butch does all the talking for the both of us." He chuckled.

"You don't seem so bad." Boomer looked at Buttercup confused. Immediately she added, "I've just heard a lot of rumors. Like, You were mute, Brick was a total smart ass, and Butch was just immature." Boomer laughed. It wasn't sarcastic or bitter. It was a good, natural laugh.

"Well, I won't lie. Brick _is_ a smart ass, and Butch is totally immature, but their not as bad as everyone thinks. You just have to know them on a personal level." He looked to Blossom. "They don't trust strangers. Hell, they don't trust family either sometimes, but for some reason, back there. I saw his walls tumble-down. I've never seen him look at a girl like that before." Blossom blushed.

"Well, nothing against your brother, but I do not plan on being anymore but acquaintances." Blossom informed him. Boomer raised an eyebrow. Buttercup nodded next to Blossom, fully understanding her reason. She looked over to Boomer.

"Princess is sort of the boss at our school. Principal Steller even has to listen to her at times. If Blossom even batted an eye at Brick, Princess would ruin her. Now, I'm not afraid of her, I just don't want Blossom under her radar."

"But Brick doesn't even like her." Boomer stated. Buttercup shrugged.

"Princess has it already engraved in her mind that he is her property." Buttercup explained. Boomer grunted. he hadn't realized his brother was so deep in shit with that girl.

Suddenly, the announcers voices boomed over the stadium, pumping up the crowds. From both sides, Screams were heard for their respective teams. Boomer rolled his eyes when he caught sight of his brother blowing kisses around the stadium. He swore under his breath. Why did his brother have to be so idiotic?

It seemed to be white noise to the trio sitting on the bleachers. They could not understand one word around them. Blossom looked behind them and saw that the concession stand was empty. No one was in line, except for a young girl who was now getting change back. She stood, excusing herself, and headed for the stand. She was dying for a Dr Pepper.

She dug in to her pocket of Bubbles' sweat pants. She hoped that the beverage was under two dollars, because that's all she had, except for a fifty-dollar-bill that Princess had given her for the paper. As she got closer, she looked to the sign with the prices. Her heart sunk. The soda was two-fifty! Fifty more cents than she had. This sucked! Of all prices, it had to be fifty more cents. There was no way she was going to ask them to break such a large bill.

The woman smiled at her. She was young, maybe in her twenties. She had curly long blonde hair and soft brown eyes. She had ruby-colored lips caused from a coat of lipstick. Her eyes were darkened with eyeliner and mascara. She had given the eye lids a dusting with blue powder that matched her school T-Shirt.

"Hello, Sweet heart. What can I get you?" Blossom looked down at her money. She just needed fifty more cents.

"Hold on. I'll be right back." Blossom told her. The woman replied with a chaste nod. Blossom turned to walk back to Buttercup and Boomer, when suddenly she ran into a hard body. Blossom and the figure tumbled to the ground, where Blossom had fallen on top of them. Blossom opened her eyes, her breath stopped in her throat.

Red.

She had just fallen on Brick.

He groaned painfully. He looked to her angrily, but upon seeing who she was, his anger lifted instantly. His frown was replaced with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around her torso. Blossom blushed from the sudden contact.

"I've always heard girls have fallen for me, but not on me." He chuckled. Blossom rolled her eyes, her blush fading. "I don't mind in this situation, however." He added, wiggling his eyebrows. Blossom snorted, pushing on his chest to get up. His arms seemed to only tightened. "Where you going? I like this position, don't you." He whispered, bringing his face closer to her. Blossom smirked, pushing his face away, causing him to release her in surprise.

"Not today, lover boy." Blossom stated, standing up. She dusted her pants off, and chuckled at his shocked expression. She then watched as his shock turned to something that could be described as egotistical.

"So maybe tomorrow?" he asked. Blossom giggled. He was like a little boy begging for a bike. Blossom felt flattered for an instant, then remembered Princess. She looked around cautiously for the rich girl. Brick had stood up himself, taking part of the same action of dusting himself off. He noticed her frantic search around him. "Who are you looking for?"

"Princess. If she sees me with you, My life will be destroyed." Brick frowned. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"She has no authority of whom I speak to. I want to get to know you, and honestly, no one will stop me, especially not Princess." Blossom looked up and met his eyes. This boy was serious. She put her hand on her hips, gazing at him with a bored expression.

"How do you figure?" She challenged. Brick smiled, unfolding his arms and reaching for her hands.

"A man would only be stupid if he did not want to get to know a woman with such beauty as yours." With those words, the blush was back. He took this as a good sign and stepped closer to her. "I'm not one to believe in fairy tales, but I do believe in love at first sight." Blossom tore her hands away.

"You don't even know me." She stated. Brick rolled his eyes.

"That's kind of the point of _getting _to know you." He smirked. Blossom frowned. She wanted to smack the smirk off of his face. Blossom huffed and turned around. She did not think too much of the precautions of such a innocent action. Brick did not hesitate to look at her nicely round rear.

"I'm leaving now. I have to go get some change." Brick looked at her bewildered.

"Change? If you need money, I can give you money." Brick offered. Blossom looked at him skeptically.

"What's the catch?" She asked. Brick shrugged and then the smirk rose again on his face.

"You have to go on a date with me." Blossom instantly shook her head. Brick frowned. "Why not? Princess? Who cares about what that fake cock-sucker. I'm single, but I would like to change that with you."

Blossom didn't know what to say. She just stared at him.

"I don't know." She finally spoke.

"Just think about it. Here, I'll give you the money anyway. What do you need? Fifty? Hundred? Two-hundred?" He asked pulling out his wallet. Blossom laughed.

"Okay slow down. One: I said change, like quarters. Two quarters to be exact. Two: You should not be carrying so much money on you. " Brick looked at her weirdly.

"Only fifty cents? I offered two-hundred dollars, and I would have went higher, and you only want fifty cents?" Blossom nodded. He stared at her for a moment. Then he dug out a dollar bill. "Here, keep the change. You know, other girls would have begged for my money that I just offered." This made Blossom chuckle. She took the dollar and smiled graciously at him.

"First thing to know about me, I'm not like other girls." With that she strode over to the stand, handing the woman three dollars for the pop.

Brick watched her. He had never met anyone like that before. Everyone only liked him for his money. Well, everyone, but his parents and his brothers. He was serious when he had told her he believed in love at first sight. The feeling increased as he watched her move gracefully in front of him. He had to have her. He would not rest until he did.

* * *

**I know it's short. I will make the next one longer. I really want to venture into Brick's mind. This story mainly follows Blossom, but I will also go into the minds of the others as well. Thank you for the reviews! Please tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just adore you guys. You guys make my writing even better. **

**Blossicklover456: Oh Shucks. I'm blushing. haha**

**dangerous-angel-123: Thanks. Well he's one of the richest people in Townsville, wouldn't you want to flaunt it as well? Haha.**

**SpoilSuggaPrincess: I can't wait either. Thanks a bunch :)**

**SwiftArt-Star: Aww how sweet. ^.^ Thank you, but I have some mess ups in this fic. I'm just to lazy to fix them yet hehe. I just love Blossick myself. They're my favorite as well. I just find the so fun. Butch and Buttercup aren't too far behind, and Bubbles and Boomer are just adorable.**

**gilly boy: Haha. You're review made me laugh, because honestly I could picture Brick doing that, Lol I don't blame you, I watch a lot of anime too. He's just showing his devotion. Trust me,.. He gets worse. Lmao **

**Franny96: Haha. I do enjoy the fluffiness Brick seems to bring. If you think Brick was adorable, wait 'till you see Boomer. (Wink wink) haha Thank you so much.**

**EasyBreezy19: Well I am glad you gave it a chance. You will be happy to know, that Butch and Buttercup will have some chapters to themselves, along with Boomer and Bubbles. Just be patient my friend. Thank you soo much. You are too kind.**

**Ghost501: I do hope you mean a good interesting. Honestly, I like them more a regular human beings. I think it brings them more complexity.**

**Blazengirl410: Thank you so much. **

**Kyogan-Saori: Hah you will see it in this chapter.**

**Blasianeko: Hehe I am so glad. They are just the best aren't they?**

**PhyreGirl: You will see them very soo. Don't you worry. Thank you soo much!**

**xXDannii101Xx: Thanks! Well, in his defense, he's too rich to carry what we like to call change. Hah. Blossom was lucky that he knew what a dollar bill was. x)**

**Mystery99: Brick is naturally very blunt because of his lifestyle. He always gets what he wants.. So he thinks. Lol I pity her as well. Princess will certainly not be happy. I will explain that in this chapter. :)**

**BatmanBeliever0027: Thank you so much. You're too sweet :)**

**cococandy21: Thank you. I'm very proud of it. Honestly. I didn't think this many people would like it. I will try to update every weekend, but since my summer break is coming up I will have a lot of free time to do some chapters sooner.**

**allyD: I think the boys are very posessive. I imagine them being sort of a jealous type. :)**

**Elisa: Thank you for the advice. I sort of have my own writing style. I'm trying to improve it daily. I know I use their names a lot, but it kind of a habit on my part so I can keep up with them myself.**

**SnowSongX347: We can always rely on Buttercup to stand her ground. haha**

* * *

unbelievable. That was the word swimming in Brick's mind. This girl was nothing he had ever seen before. Usually when he offered money, girls swarmed him like moths to a flame. They would even offer to do many sexual favors. But no! This girl would not even take his change. After she had purchased her soft beverage, she insisted that he take his change back. She even had the audacity to say she would pay him back. Like he needed a dollar when he had hundreds of millions at home and in his family bank. He didn't need a ridiculous dollar. Did she not understand that he was rich? Unbelievable.

He could not even wrap his mind around the concept. Girls were supposed to like money. They were supposed to like shopping and having nice clothes and jewelry. Brick was more than willing to buy her what ever she wanted. If she wanted a dog, he would buy her one with a pedigree. If she asked him for a car, he would buy her the newest model and whatever color she wanted. If she wanted a house, he would get her a house that could put the Morebucks to shame. If she wanted a diamond, he would make sure it was the biggest rock anyone has ever seen. There was just one problem.

She wouldn't take his money.

The irony of the world pissed him off. He finally find the perfect girl who he wouldn't mind going above and beyond for, and she didn't even want him to jump.

This made him admire her, however. This meant she didn't care if he was rich or poor. She was humble. This meant his value to her was the same as any poor man who would ask for her hand. She was humble, not self-centered or money hungry. She looked beyond social standing into the person's soul. that was the type of girl he intended to marry. Someone who would still be by his side if they went bankrupt.

Brick sighed inwardly. His head was beginning to hurt. He focused himself back to reality. Blossom was walking ahead of him, showing him where they were seated. Fortunately for him, this also gave him the perfect opportunity to stare at her curvaceous backside. He was making sure to take much advantage of this offer.

Breathtaking. this was the new word that was replaced in his mind. Blossom had to be the most gorgeous girl he had ever met. She had the body of a goddess. No matter how baggy of clothes she was wearing, there was no denying the pneumatic body she had. Her breasts were nice and plump, giving her chest a nice swell look. He bottom was round and perfectly dipped into her nice long legs. in between was a small waist that gave her the look of an hour glass. Her body wasn't the most attractive thing about her, though.

Pink. Her eyes were a ravishing shade of a baby pink. They were soft and kind. They were also wise. He had always heard that the eyes were the gateway to the soul. This became a fact to him when he stared into hers. he good tell she had been through a lot, but she refused to let that defeat her. She was brave and responsible. She tried to avoid trouble. He liked that about her.

Then there was her voice. Silky. Elegant. Smooth. Soothing. Brick wasn't sure if these were even the right words to describe the way she sounded. When he had heard her laugh, he could feel himself stop breathing. The tune of her giggling became his favorite song. He just wanted to put her on repeat. He would do anything to hear her speak or laugh again. I mean, who wouldn't. The sound was simply to angelatic not to want to hear every single minute.

His thoughts were shattered as he saw Blossom make a turn up the bleachers. He looked up to where she was heading and saw his brother and the dark-haired girl Blossom had been with.

"Look who I ran into." Blossom stated, gaining their attention. Brick smirked.

Literally." Brick snickered. This earned a glare from his read-headed beauty. Boomer shook his head and Buttercup had given him a look of incertitude. Blossom patted her shoulder as she took her place between her and Boomer. Brick frowned in disappointment. Boomer gave him a look of pure comical interest. He patted the seat beside him on the edge for his brother to sit.

"How'd you lose Whorebucks?" Buttercup asked. Boomer and Brick blinked at her. Then a burst of laughter emitted from their chests. The began to lean on each other for support. Boomer had even wiped a fake tear from his eyes to dramatic emphasis on the hilarious name that had just been told. Blossom simply shrugged at Buttercup when she looked her way with confusion.

"Whorebucks." Brick finally gushed out. "That's rich. Oh my god. I have to start using that." Buttercup finally understood and laughed heartedly. She had called Princess Whorebucks for so long she had convinced herself that was her real name. She had not realized that she had made a joke until Brick spoke.

"Sorry, I forgot that it was a nickname that I had given her." Buttercup apologized. Blossom simply rolled her eyes and took a swig of her soft drink.

"That was amazing." Boomer chuckled. This made Brick halt in his laughter. Boomer didn't speak in front of people. The only ones who knew the sound of his voice was him, Butch, their parents, and staff that worked at their home since they were small. Everyone had thought Boomer was mute since he didn't talk to others. Brick and Butch were the only ones who knew why. Not even their parents knew the dark secret about Boomer's silence. To hear him speak in front of these two girls made him proud. He was learning to let people in again.

Butch will be happy to hear this as well.

"Seriously, though, what happened to her. Wasn't she taking you somewhere to have 'fun'." Buttercup brought her hands up to use the visual air quotations. Brick's eyes instantly darted to Blossom. The last thing he wanted her to think was that he messed around with Princess. Brick wasn't that kind of guy. No, he was not a virgin, but he could at least count all the girls he had slept with on one had. Brick would never sleep with another girl again, unless it was Blossom. He made a vow to it.

"We didn't do anything." Brick retorted in a defensive manner. "Her coach saw her trying to leave the field with me and stopped her. After a lot of whining, Princess went with her coach to get ready. Thank God. i thought I was going to be a goner." He then looked to his baby brother sitting beside him. "And you would be the reason if I would've gotten raped tonight." Boomer's only reply was a shrug of the shoulders. Buttercup laughed and him.

The announcers had boomed over the intercom, claiming that the Townsville Tigers had just made a touchdown. Four pairs of eyes went to the score board. 14 to 7.

"Butch will be mad if he loses tonight." Boomer answered to no one particularly. this seemed to spark something in Buttercup. She leaned over Blossom and gave the brothers a fierce look.

"He won't try to steal the trophy from us agin will he?" She growled. Boomer rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Brick gave her remorseful smile.

"We will make sure he won't. the only reason he did that last year was because our dad had attended the game. Our parents don't really come to our activities, so this meant a lot to Butch. Winning the trophy last year meant that he would make our dad proud. Sadly, the fact that he was coming, also made Butch nervous and his head wasn't fully in the game. He felt the trophy was ours since he had not tried his best. it was nothing against your school at all." Brick explained. Buttercup seemed to soften at this. Her eyes became sorrowful. Almost as if she knew exactly what they were talking about.

Blossom looked to her, wanting to ask if this dealt with how distant Bubbles seemed from her family. She kept quiet, however. She felt the question only needed to be asked in private.

"That's sad. Was he proud?" Blossom asked. Boomer's eyes fell to his brother on the field. Brick gave her a smile that didn't reach his eyes and shrugged.

"He didn't stay long enough to stay. He left the day after for another business trip." Brick answered truthfully. He placed a hand on his brothers back, giving him support.

There was silence after that. No one spoke, but it seemed as if the wind caressed their troubles away. Soon, Boomer pulled on a smile as he watched his brother run seven yards until he was tackled. Brick watched in amusement.

He loved going to Butch's games. Not only did he see a sincere smile on his face, he could see the aliveness of the sport brought him peace. Butch was a natural aggressive person. Growing up, he had many times that he would get in trouble for getting into fights. He knew Butch bottled anger up. Usually, he was very open with him and Boomer, but he understood that there were things that he did not share. Boomer and him were the exact same way. This sport helped him release all the anger.

Plus, Brick enjoyed seeing his pompous brother get knocked on his ass.

"That's him right? Number fourteen?" Buttercup asked, watching a dark-haired male jump around the field. Brick and Boomer nodded, laughing at their brother's idiocy.

"Did he get to choose his number?" Blossom asked. Boomer turned his hand side ways.

"Sort of. They gave him a range of numbers to choose of, but lucky for him, fourteen was in the range. It's his favorite number. Something about it being double the luck, or something." Boomer humored. Brick nodded in agreement. Blossom giggled, making Brick stare at her in awe. He began to smile without any knowledge.

"He's a dork." Buttercup laughed. "That's something my dad would think of." Blossom smiled at her. She admired the Father-Daughter bond that her and the Professor shared. It reminded her of her father and herself.

"Wait 'till you meet him." Brick scoffed. "If you think he's a dork for that, you have no idea how worst he gets in person." He shook his head. Blossom and Buttercup shared a look before looking to the brothers. They were both smiling affectionately at them.

"You guys are close, huh?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah. It's been us three since we were small. Our parents are always gone, and the staff is just there. They don't care about us. just the money we pay them."

"Except Alaina." Boomer interrupted. He looked to the girls. "Alaina cares for us. She's like a mom. Usually, the staff is released at Christmas, but she stayed to make sure we weren't lonely." Boomer smiled lovingly at the memory.

"Yes, Alaina is the exception, but still there are times when she can't be with us. She has a family of her own that she needs to be with." Brick reasoned. Boomer became quiet.

"Well too bad you go to Macarthur, or we could see each other everyday." Blossom thought aloud. Brick perked at the idea. Everyday, seeing Blossom. Everyday, Boomer beginning to talk to others. Everyday, around someone who actually gave a damn about them. The thought sounded nice. This was something that he was going to think over.

"Yeah, too bad." he drawled. Boomer was the only one who caught on to it. He smiled knowing his brother's mind better than most.

Boomer looked over to Blossom, who smiled sympathetically at him. He had a feeling that he would be seeing her often, and the same feeling occurred when he glanced at Buttercup. He liked them. He didn't know why. He just did. Maybe it was because they didn't treat him like others did. maybe it was the feeling of maternity when he looked at Blossom. Maybe it was the security he felt sitting close to Buttercup. Maybe it was the fact that when he talked to them, it felt normal.

He didn't like talking to people. Smiles on others just seemed so forced when the gazed down at him. Their smiles reminded him of dark days. Dark days that Boomer wished he could forget. Talking to people seemed to make him feel guilty. Talking meant you making trust with someone. You were trusting them to understand your words. Trusting them to remember them. He didn't trust people. he barely trusted his own parents. He only trusted Brick and Butch.

Maybe that was why he felt he could talk to Blossom and Buttercup. They were like his brothers, only female.

Whatever the reason, he liked it. He didn't like being quiet. He wanted to be able to tell someone his days. He wanted to talk about his drawings that he would sketch from heart. He wanted to cry to someone. Crying to his brothers was a no. He wanted them to think he was strong. That he wasn't affected by what happened. But looking at Blossom, who was giving him a smile so pure and earnest, made him want to crawl in her lap and cry.

"Are you alright?" Blossom whispered, seeing his pained expression. Boomer could hear sincerity in her voice, something only his brothers used with him. Not trusting his voice, he nodded his head. Blossom didn't look satisfied with the answer. She stood, catching Buttercup's and Brick's attention. She bent over and grabbed Boomer's hands. His cobalt eyes widened at the affection. Brick didn't know how to feel about this. Buttercup just looked confused. "Boomer and I are going to the concession stands. I can see a hungry boy when I look at him." She announced. Boomer looked just as confused as Buttercup was. Blossom looked him the eyes. "There's no need to be quiet about it. You have people who will listen to you." She spoke.

Boomer couldn't believe what she had said. Had she read his mind? Could she tell he wanted to speak with her? Did she somehow understand his trouble mind by one look into his eyes?

She pulled him down the bleachers, leaving Brick no room to try to come along. Quickly they made their way to the concession stand, but stopped closely by it. Far enough from the bleachers so Brick and Buttercup couldn't see and far away from the concession stand so no one could hear them.

Boomer opened his mouth to question her, but again he wondered if she could read his mind when she spoke first.

"I can see that you are broken. Trust me. I know the feeling. You don't have to tell me anything. I just wanted you to know, that if there are things that you don't feel talking about with your brothers, I'm here. I believe Buttercup will feel the same way, and when you meet Bubbles, you will see she is all ears to a troubled heart. you don't have to be silent anymore. You have a voice, and it needs to be heard, just like everyone else." She hugged him. Boomer could feel his chest tightened. His eyes began to burn. he found himself wrapping his arms around her, gripping her sweater as a sob erupted.

"Thank you." He whispered. Hot tears ran down his face as he gripped Blossom tighter. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much it means to me." Blossom smiled sadly as she held him, caressing his hair.

"Just let it out." She soothed. "You can always cry to me. I'll always listen to you."

They stood there for a while. Many people passed by, glancing at them admiringly. Boomer wasn't sure what they were thinking, but right now it didn't matter. He was finally crying. He had kept it inside for so long that he wasn't sure he could cry anymore. He was happy that he could find someone who would hear him out. He was grateful for how supporting his brothers were, but what Boomer was looking for was a maternal shoulder to cry on. Alaina was there, but Brick was right. She had her own family. He didn't feel it was right to burden her.

Boomer let her go. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Blossom just stood close by, making sure he knew that she was still close by. He looked back at her, a smile beaming on his face. Blossom giggled at how innocently adorable he looked at that instant.

"Now come on. Let's get some snacks. Brick will flip out if I keep you for too long." Blossom giggled and nodded. Boomer grabbed her hand and pulled her to the snack stand. he offered her anything she wanted. She refused. Boomer had never heard a girl refuse having something bought for her. He gave her a skeptical smile and ordered her another Dr Pepper and a bag of Doritos. He bought himself the Cool Ranch kind and figure Buttercup would like the Spicy Nacho. Something told him that she liked hot foods.

Blossom had insisted to pay him back, but he just gave her an eye roll.

"Listen, Brick and I have money to burn. You are someone we are willing to spend it on. You are just going to have to get used it. We will be buying you things and there will be nothing you can do to stop us." Blossom huffed, her cheeks puffing out slightly. Boomer gave her a cheeky smile.

"I won't tell anyone." Blossom told him softly. Boomer looked at her. "You don't have to worry. I won't tell anyone that you cried. If Brick asked just say the wind irritated them. I know boys have reputations to uphold, especially to other guys." She explained.

"Thank you." Boomer whispered.

They began to walk back. A peaceful silence between the two. Boomer liked this type of silence. This silence meant there was unspoken trust. No talking was needed to know they were there for each other. Boomer felt that he had finally met the best friend he had always wanted. Someone other than his brothers that he could be comfortable with.

A look of relief crossed Brick's face upon seeing them appear at the bottom of the bleachers. Buttercup snorted at this, gaining a glare.

"We brought snacks for everyone." Boomer stated, handing Brick and Buttercup their chips. Buttercup smiled at him graciously.

"Ah man! how'd you know these were my favorite?" She gushed, ripping the bag open. Boomer chuckled as he sat down.

"Call it intuition." He replied. Blossom giggled. Her eyes widened in excitement in she saw the cheerleaders lining in the middle of the field.

"Look! There's Bubbles!" Blossom nudged her dark-haired friend. Buttercup smiled. they bother stood, screaming from the top of their lungs. Both boys watched a pretty blonde gaze up at the girls, waving. Boomer squinted to try and see better. brick noticed his struggle and sighed.

"You didn't wear your contacts, did you?" He watched his blonde brother shake his head shamefully. "What have I told you. You'll just make your eyes worst." Boomer pouted and crossed his arms.

The group watched as the cheerleaders started their routine. Bubbles and Princess were lifted to the top of two pyramids. Bubbles waved to her friends. Princess blew a kiss at Brick, who instantly made sure Blossom didn't see. Thankfully, her eyes were focused on Bubbles. The routine wasn't very long, but had many flips and bends that made the boys feel pain just looking at it.

Soon enough, they were done. Blossom and Buttercup stood as they watched Bubbles run for the gates that led up to the hill. The boys followed them as the ran down the bleachers. They tried to keep up, but they were exceptionally fast. They tried their best to avoid random people that they were running past. The girls were already several feet ahead. Finally they saw them stop and wrap their arms around a blond girl.

"You were great!" Blossom shouted. Brick and Boomer finally stopped, catching their breath. Boomer was bent over, trying to calm his heart beat, but then a voice stopped his breathing completely.

"Thank you so much! I'm glad that you got to see me." Boomer slowly stood straight, his eyes coming in contact with a pair of baby blue orbs. "Oh. Who's this." The blond asked, smiling at him. that point Boomer was gone. He now understood what Brick felt when he heard Blossom laugh. Boomer fell victim to Cupid's stray arrow. Before him, stood...

An angel.

* * *

**Whoo! So, a lot happened in this fic. No I do not support Blossom and Boomer. If you read carefully, you will see the word maternal, meaning mother. Do not worry Blue fans! Plus, you see that Boomer has been affected the same a Brick. I'm sorry that it Jumps from Brick to Boomer, if that confused you. I felt I needed both of their perspectives. Anyway, R&R. I will try to update next weekend.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whew! I'm almost to a hundred reviews! That's awesome. I love you guys. I really wasn't suspecting this fic to be so popular. **

**Buttercup1999: I read it! It was great! Good job :)**

**Ghost501: Well Thanks :) Haha yes indeed. You will see soon.**

**dangerous-angel-123: I'm sorry That I was not able to update the following day. I have been very busy with the last month of school. Here's what happens.**

**KuroyumeHime: I'm glad you did, and I hope I hear again from you. :) Thank you so much! I try my hardest to make detailed. Yes their pasts are dark. I just believe it makes their characters that much more loveable. You will see a lot of the pairings, especially Blossick. I just adore romances. **

**xXDannii101Xx: Yes we all still love Boomer. Hehe. I have several ideas for how Buttercup and Butch will meet. Sadly, I have to say it will not be in the same day, but I assure you all will enjoy it. ^.^**

**rainbow bullet: To be completely honest, I had a large lump in my throat writing that scene. However, i believe it must have been done to build onto Boomer's character. You will see what I mean in the future. **

**cococandy21: I have always been interested in the bond of the others, not romantically, but like family wise. I have actually been playing with the idea with another fic that I am working on in my head that will show these bonds along with the romance between their counterparts. **

**Blossicklover456: I'm trying. haha. **

**Mystery99: I have no idea what you mean (Clears throat) Haha. Butch will come soon. I have much in store for him and Buttercup. Haha nah. I'm not. I'm actually the most silliest person in my group of friends. **

**gilly boy; i love how I made Blossom too. Thanks to Craig McCracken of course. I do know about grammer. I plan on fixing all of it sooner or later. Please bear with me, lol. Yes Boomer wears contacts. I will explain further on it in the chapter along with Brick's eyes.**

**Franny96: Thank you so much!**

**Scourge From BloodClan: Yes, Butch will be fun. Even though, Brick and Blossom are my favorites, I always enjoy writing for Butch and Buttercup. They make me laugh.**

**BatmanBeliever0027: Thank you. Let me answer that with another question: Would that be any fun? Haha**

**SnowSongX347: Thank you so much! Yes Blossom is helping Boomer, but just keep in mind the first chapter. I will give no more hints, but just keep it in mind.**

**BlueBibite: Yes I got both. Hah. I feel the same. I love the idea as Blossom having a strong bond with Boomer and Butch. i feel like other authors focus too much on the romance and not the other relationships based on friendship and family. I wanted to leave people to question that. It will all be explained later on. I know. The days will go by a little faster. I just wanted to make her first day be long so you can get the feel of how it will be here on out. I just adored long reviews. Haha.**

**ThisgoodgirlhasgonebadXD: Thank you bunches!**

**xFireElementalx: Thank you. :)**

**Red-Phonix14: Romance is the key to a good day, well for me at least haha.**

**LazyRocker: Don't feel guilty, but thank you for reviewing. It makes me feel good. I'm trying. I'm so happy, that I'm doing well. **

**marverl123: Yes, I'm confident that you all will love Butch's arrival. Hehe I always knew I was as good as Cupid. Hah.**

**Nelly: Thanks! All will be answered, don't worry. Plus, Butch and Buttercup will meet shortly. Most likely the next day or so.**

**allyD: OMG! Isn't he. I wish I could just squeeze him. Hehe.**

**Kyogan-Saori: Yes, Brick is. You will see very many sides of Brick the more the story progresses. Thank you so much! I'm very proud.**

**Red: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Honestly, I teared up myself. I don't like sad moments, but its life. There must be pain to gain. Thank you, that means a lot. I've always pictured Blossom being very maternal. I do not intend on leaving this fic. I love you all too much ^.^**

**SpoilSuggaPrincess : Haha thank you so much. :)**

**Elisa: Aren't they cute. Hehe.**

**BunnyThePPG: I know right**

* * *

"Hello. I'm Brick and this is my brother, Boomer. He's not much of a talker so don't take his silence as being rude." Brick stated, shaking the blonde girl's small hand. He noticed that Boomer had completely frozen beside him. This interested him. He was used to Boomer's silence, but usually Boomer remained calm during greetings. He had never seen his brother act so strangely before. He would certainly ask about it later. Right now, he would speak for the both of them.

"Oh my! You're the Jojo Brothers." Bubbles gasped. She looked back at Blossom and Buttercup in complete shock. They replied with a shrug. Bubbles giggled and turned back to both brothers, her eyes landing on the handsome blonde. "So you really are mute?" She asked. Her baby-blue eyes then widened in horror. Her hand smacked over her mouth. "I'm so sorry if that sounds rude. You do not have to answer that. I can't believe I just came out and asked that. Where are my manners." Boomer's mouth lifted up in a small smile. Brick started to chuckle.

"He's not mute, just not very talkative." Brick explained. Bubbles breathed out a sigh of relief. Her eyes shined as she gazed at Boomer.

"It was still rude of me. I apologize. I hope you will talk to me in the future." She gave him a sweet smile.

Boomer gulped. He had never seen something so beautiful. It was completely breathtaking. There was no way that this girl was truly in front of him. No one this gorgeous could ever step foot on a horrendous place like Earth. She had to be an angel. A goddess. Maybe even an illusion, but there was nothing that could convince him that she was real. Boomer could feel his heart thumping violently in his chest when she had started to giggle. He could feel his face become hot.

Brick stood beside him with an amused smile. If his red-headed beauty was not standing before him, he wouldn't have minded on a little plot of revenge. He highly doubted Boomer would find it very funny if Brick were to show affection towards the small blonde. Another thing besides Blossom that had stopped him from making a move, was the fact that he had never seen his brother blush before. This was serious, and Brick would treat it as such.

He was actually very happy about this situation. He had found the perfect girl the same night that his baby brother had. Now all he had to do, was search for a woman who could handle his pig-headed middle brother. His eyes gazed over to Buttercup, who was standing next to Blossom whispering. Maybe they had already found her. Buttercup seemed to be the type of woman who could handle such a man like his brother. Honestly, Brick could see Butch being afraid of such a strong-looking woman. This was something Brick was looking forward too.

"Yeah." Boomer whispered breathlessly. There was a silence that seemed to thicken the air around them. Buttercup was looking unhappily at the scene before her. Blossom was pretty much the opposite. She thought the look Boomer had in his eyes was adorable. Brick used this time to walk beside Blossom. She seemed to not notice the sudden presence. He looked down at her side, and slowly reached for her hand.

Blossom instantly swiped her hand away.

"What are you doing?" She whispered harshly at him. He shrugged and then gave her a playful smirk, reaching for her hand once more. This time, he was able to grasp it. Blossom gave him a look of skepticism.

"Your hand fits perfectly in mine." Brick told her softly. He took a sharp breath in from the tingling feeling he was getting upon touching her skin. He liked it.

Blossom bit the inside of her cheek. She had to admit, Brick was handsome. Scratch that. Brick was godly. His scraggy orange hair looked incredibly soft. She just wanted to reach for it and pull her hand through the strands. His skin was nicely tone. He wasn't sickly tan, but neither was he pale. Just perfect for her liking. His body was well-built. He was probably three inches taller than her. Even Blossom couldn't deny that she loved taller men.

The thing that got her the most was his eyes. Blossom had lived her life being known as a freak or a witch because her eye color. She had thought she was the only one with different colored eyes. Then, she comes here, learning about a boy who was famous around the city for his red eyes. She could see why everyone loved him for it though. His eyes were gorgeous. They were a deep red, like ruby or blood. They seemed to hold so much depth and emotion.

Brick was everything that Blossom could only dream of in a boyfriend. He could understand her difference.

So why wasn't Blossom swooning like she would imagine she should have been? Why wasn't she giving in to his advances? Blossom didn't understand her own feelings at the moment. Maybe it was Princess. Maybe the thought of being bullied once again was holding her back. Blossom had always thought of herself as a strong girl, but she was terrified of being an outcast again.

Blossom took back her hand and looked to Bubbles and Buttercup, who were both talking to Boomer. Well, they were talking, Boomer was listening.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." Blossom said. Brick gave her a look of despair. Blossom knew the look well. Rejection. However, Blossom was not in the mood to care at the moment. Bubbles and Buttercup turned to her. Buttercup looked sort of relieved. bubbles smiled and nodded to her.

"Okay. Let's go." Bubbles cheered. She looked back at Boomer. "I'll see you again soon, okay? It was nice meeting you and you to Brick." Brick nodded, not saying anything else. Blossom gave Boomer a small smile and waved to him, which he replied by doing the same. Buttercup just turned and walked off, not giving a good-bye to either boy.

Boomer waited until the girls were out of sight. He then looked to Brick. He looked like he had just been kicked. It was odd seeing his confident brother look so... so.. defeated. His usual smirk was now a frown. A sad-looking one at that. His eyes were slightly dull. Boomer didn't like this side of his eldest brother.

Brick sighed and looked down at his hand that had held Blossom's.

"Out of all the girls in this world, the one I would do anything and everything for, doesn't want me." Brick muttered bitterly. Boomer patted his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. She'll come around sooner or later." He then let a playful smirk grace his boyish features. "Plus, you have Butch and I. I think you have your hands full until then." Brick looked to him, his ruby eyes gleaming. He let out a soft chuckle. Shaking his head, he looked down to the field, where the players lined up for the third-quarter.

"I know right. You two are like children." He turned his full attention towards Boomer. He frowned in a scolding manner. "I mean honestly, you know it's harmful when you don't wear your contacts. What in the hell were you thinking when you left home today without them." Boomer's head hung.

"I don't like them, Brick." Boomer mumbled. He looked up, his facial expression was sorrowful. "When I wear them, they remind me of dad."

The wind seemed to stop blowing. Brick's expression went from his scowl, to a look of dread. He knew fully well what he meant. Boomer's biological father was as blind as a bat. Usually, he wore thick prescription glasses. On special occasions, he would put in his contacts. Sadly, those "Special Occasions" would mean hell for Boomer. However, he was far away now. That man would never hurt his little brother ever again.

Brick clenched his teeth to the point his jaw started to hurt.

"Stop thinking about him. You have no reason to think of that bastard anymore. Butch and I will never let him do anything else to you. Now come on. The game will be over in thirty minutes and Butch will be butt-hurt if we aren't there for him." Brick said grabbing Boomer's wrist. He did not see the look of admiration that Boomer gave him.

Boomer hoped Blossom would start returning Brick's feelings. Brick deserved a little happiness for everything he does for everyone.

All three of them had it hard in life. No body seemed to see this besides each other. Everyone thought that they lived perfectly. Everyday was a new day of hell for the three of them.

Boomer had it hard when it came to people. His trust in others was thin. This was all thanks to his father. You see, boomer was adopted by his aunt and his uncle. His real mother was dead, and his father abused him to no end. He had accused Boomer of killing his mother. Luckily, his Aunt Kylie, his mother's sister, took him away and raised him as her son along with Butch and Brick.

Instantly, Brick and Butch warmed up to him being their brother. They tried to help as much as they could to help him through all of his troubles. This did not stop Boomer from fearing his father, however. Then if things didn't get worst, when Kylie and Lucas would leave town, the servants would take advantage of Boomer's silence and kindness. They would hurt him verbally, and physically. Brick and Butch tried to shield him from the abuse, but there were times when they weren't around either.

Brick was also slightly abused. He was born with regular brown eyes. Then out of no where his eyes started to turn red. Many of the staff called him a demon. His parents thought it was an illness or disease, but after a while they got used to it. The name-calling did not stop, though. Brick became isolated inside from it. The only people he would be himself to was Boomer and Butch, he would even pretend to his parents.

This caused Butch's anger problems. He felt so useless. No matter how hard he tried he could not help his brothers. He would get into fights with the servants, but he would get punished. Sworn by secrecy, Butch was not able to tell his mom and dad why he would fight the staff. He had no power to fire the servants. He was powerless, and that pissed him off.

The Jojo Brothers clung to each other. They were each other's strength. However, it was safe to think that the arrival of the trio of girls would change everything.

* * *

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup had just walked up to Blossom's porch. The Richard's family did not live to far from school, and Buttercup had stated that they did not live too far from her house either. Bubbles was only around the corner from the both of them and she was only three houses down.

The Richard's home was small, but big enough for a family of four. It looked like a normal family home outside. Blossom's mother had some garden decorations already placed in the front yard. The house was white with black shingles on the roof. The rims were painted red. A black Grad Cherokee was in front of the house with a midnight blue Dodge Ram beside it.

They walked into the front door that instantly ran into the dining room. The carpet was a grey mixed with what looked to be a soft peach color. To the left was an averaged sized kitchen. Pots were hanging from a rack above the stove. In the middle was a rolling cut board. The floor was a white tile with blueish-grey outlining. In front was a soft blue couch that seemed to be the border between to living room and the dining room.

Bubbles and Buttercup glanced around the typical family home. Bubbles eyes suddenly focused on something squirming in the middle of the living room. Her eyes widened upon realizing what she saw. Laying there, on a baby blue comforter, was a tiny infant was struggling to crawl around.

"Oh my gosh!" Bubbles squealed. "Is that your baby brother?" Bubbles asked as she ran around the couch. When she got a couple of feet away from him, she crouched on her hands and knees, making herself eye level to him. Blake's hazel eyes snapped over to her, surprised. When he saw her smiling at him, he squealed in delight. "He's so cute!"

"Bubbles." Buttercup groaned, cringing. "I'd like to keep my hearing." Blossom giggled and walked over to Bubbles and Blake. She picked the infant up and placed him in her lap. Buttercup sat beside her, gazing at the tiny boy. He let out a delighted squeal upon see her. his hands reach for her face. Tiny chubby fingers sprawled on her cheek as he looked up at her curiously. Buttercup gave him a small smile. "You are cute." Blake seemed to understand what she said, because he giggled happily.

"Blake, this my friend Buttercup." Blossom introduced. Blake looked up at her. His hazel eyes blinked several times before a huge smile beamed on his face. Blossom laughed. She pointed over his shoulder, making him look at the blue-eyed girl who was waving excitingly at him. "That's Bubbles. My other friend. You'll be seeing them often." Blake cheered as he tried to crawl out of Blossom's lap. "Okay, Speed Racer. I'll put you down."

The girls did not notice the two pairs of eyes that gazed over at them. Michael and Lilly Richards smiled over at the trio seated around their son.

Lilly Richards was model-like woman, She was tall, around the size of 5"11. However, unlike models, she was not deathly skinny. She had a wonderful hour-glass figure. She usually never showed them off. Being a wife and a mother of two, her looks were the last things on her mind. This made her an even more gorgeous woman. Looks did not matter to her. Personality did.

Her eyes were of a soft brown. They looked almost yellow at times when she was angry. Her hair was dark brown. Her bangs curled to the side of her face. The tip of her hair rested before her butt. It was curly at the end.

Michael Richards was taller than his wife by four inches. He wasn't built, but he was very strong. Being top of his class in his High-School years, Michael was not only strong physically, but mentally. His intelligence almost reached those of a genius. He was told countless times by his family that he could do much better. That he should leave his wife and the freak that he called his daughter for a better life. This was why he had moved his family far away.

His hair was a soft auburn. In the light it looked bright orange, but in the dark it looked of a regular brown. His eyes were a hazel of blue and green. His hair was nicely cut, but at the moment it looked scraggy thanks to his shower.

Blossom saw her parents and smiled at them. Taking their cue they entered the room.

Buttercup stood up upon seeing the two adults. Bubbles followed her lead. being the closest to them, Bubbles reached out to Lilly's hand and introduced herself.

"Hell. I'm Bubbles De Luca. It's a pleasure to meet you." Lilly shook her hand, smiling lovingly at her. "You have an adorable son, Mrs Richards." Bubbles paused and looked down at Blossom. "And a pretty daughter.' Bubbles smiled. Blossom blushed shyly and put her focus on her baby brother.

"Thank you. Please call me Lilly. Mrs Richards is my mother-in-law." Lilly laughed. Lilly's eyes looked over to Buttercup. She reached her hand out to the girl. "Hello, Sweet heart. What may I call you?"

"Buttercup. My dad and I live only three houses down from you, so if you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask." Buttercup stated.

"Ah. You're Utonium's daughter." Michael stated. "I talked to your dad not even an hour ago. He seems to be a good man. If you want, you can call him and ask if he wants to join us for dinner." Buttercup smiled, nodding. She pulled out her phone and sent her dad a text to come over and eat. Lilly looked over to Bubbles.

"You may call yours too, Sweetie." Bubbles' eyes dulled slightly. However, she shook her head smiling. Lilly took note that family was a troubling thing for the perky blonde.

"Thank you, but they wouldn't be able to come anyways. My family is out still. Probably busy, but I'll tell them you would like to meet them. We only live around the corner, so you'll be seeing me a lot." Bubbles giggled. Lilly and Michael smiled at her, thinking the same thing. Such a strong girl.

"Okay, Then. Is your father coming." Michael asked. Buttercup nodded and at that time the doorbell rang. Michael walked to the door, opening it. The Professor stood on the porch with a home-made salad. His black hair was neatly brushed back. His out fit was the same as earlier, including his lab coat.

"Thank you for inviting me. I was just about to eat the salad I made, but since you invited me I'll share it with you." He smiled at Michael. In reply, Michael took the salad from him, with a smile.

"Lilly will be pleased. She's been saying that she's wanted a home-made salad."

"Welcome, John. Ooh is that a salad." The Professor nodded, walking into the home.

The girls were already seated at the table behind the adults. Blossom had strapped Blake in his High-Chair, giving him a small plastic plate of baby snacks. Blake gurgled happily, picking up a hand full and stuffed it in his mouth. He slapped his tray in delight over the strawberry-banana taste.

Once the adults sat, a plate of Lasagna with sides of corn, green beans and the salad that The Professor had brought. Buttercup, Bubbles, and The Professor hummed with pleasure as they ate the delicious food. Lilly smiled, loving the fact that they were enjoying her food. She put a tiny bit on Blake's tray, making sure he didn't spill it on the ground.

They all had pleasant conversations, telling about sweet stories of their past. They all left out the darkness. This was not the time for sadness. This was the time for enjoying each other's company.

Sadly their time came to an end, and they had to go home. The Professor and Buttercup were the first to leave. Buttercup hugged Bubbles and Blossom. The Professor shook Michael and Lilly's hands, telling them he would visit often. It was nice to have such delightful neighbors. Lilly offered a ride to Bubbles, since it was dark. Bubbles, being afraid of the dark, accepted the offer. They had took the Grand Cherokee to a house that looked three stories high.

"That's your house?" Blossom asked. Bubbles nodded, numbly.

"It's big, but it gets lonely at times." She shook her head slightly and gave her a bright smile. "I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for the ride Lilly."

"Any time, Sweetie." Bubbles closed the car door and walked up to the house. Lilly waited for Bubbles to enter the house, before she drove off. "I like your friends. They're stong like you." Lilly commented. "I think you guys are good for each other."

"Me too. I think so too." Blossom mumbled as they drove home.

Blossom gave her parents and brother a kiss, before she walked down the hallway to her room. Boxes were still stacked on one side. She had been able to get out her favorite sheets out the boxes. Two containers of pink paint was placed in front of her closet. She moved them aside and grabbed her pajamas from the closet.

She layed in bed for a couple of minutes. Sleep was starting to take over. She could not deny a feeling that was over coming her. She did not know how to explain it, but something told her it was going to be big. Something ahead was coming and she had to be prepared for it.

* * *

**Hey, Guys! I updated! Whoo! Okay so I have some news. I got permission to take over a story based on the Doujinshi version. Plus I have a vision for another story, but I will not begin them until this story has came to a close. Is it sad, that I already have the ending of this story plotted. Haha. Don't worry, it's far down the road. We still haven't gotten to the next day. Butch will appear in the next chapter.  
**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the support.**

**Buttercup1999: Thanks! I appreciate all your reviews. ^.^ I hope to see more of you.**

**EasyBreezy19: I'm excited to. Thank you so much. That means a lot.**

**Franny96: I know, It's sad, but it will get better. Brick is too stubborn to give up so easily. **

**dangerous-angel-123: I will let you do that. Lol**

**Blossicklover456: Here you go. :)**

**Red-Phonix14: Yep, Here's Butch and a bit of Greens haha. I know! I am so thankful. You all are just too sweet.**

**mlplover333: Thanks! :)**

**xXDannii101Xx: You'll see. Haha. Thank you so much!**

**BatmanBeliever0027: Haha. I'm sorry, but you'll see their lives transform.**

**Ghost501: Thanks, and you won't have to wait very long. The Greens have entered the story. Haha.**

**gigiright: I don't speak Spanish. But Google Translate pretty much told me that you liked it so, Thank you!**

**gilly boy: Thanks. I can answer that without spoiling anything. He is popular mostly for his money. His eyes just make him sort of a celebrity, since no one really has these rare colors in their eyes. Their servants make their lives hell in revenge for their parents making their lives hell. Butch was sworn by his brothers. They didn't want to seem weak to their parents. Their lives will get better.**

**cococandy21: Yes it is incredible.**

**SnowSongX347: thank you. I gave everyone a preview from what's about to occur. Haha. That you will see.**

**ThisgoodgirlhasgonebadXD: Thank you, and yes it is sad. It will be better eventually. **

**Siah1: Haha. Yes you can. **

**BunnyThePPG: Thank you!**

**Dark Maiden95: Thank you and here you go.**

**Elisa: Thanks! And yes they do. Haha**

**SpoilSuggaPrincess: Thank you so very much. you will certainly see more of the boys' lives and the girls' as well.**

* * *

"Blossom." Lilly spoke softly as she nudged her daughter gently on the shoulder. She smiled when she heard Blossom heave out a tired groan. Her sweet baby girl looked so precious in her sleeping form. Even with her hair sticking every which way from tossing and turning at night, and the little trace of slobber on the corner of her lip, Lilly thought her daughter was absolutely breath-taking. There was not a day that passed where Lilly did not thank God for bestowing such a gift in her womb.

When she was twenty-one, a year after marrying her husband, she was told that her uterus was inhospitable. Oh the agony she felt upon hearing those words. Her heart-felt as if it was being taken out of her chest slowly. A sharp pain stabbed her in the stomach. Hearing the news had made her look on life bitter. She went three years looking in the mirror in distaste at herself. Was she really such a mess up in the world to have the gift of having children taken from her?

Michael had tried to comfort her. He tried to convince her that they could adopt. Yes, she agreed that it would have been good to adopt. Many children needed a home. That was not the point in the matter. Maybe, if she was able to have kids, adopting wouldn't have put such a sick feeling in her stomach. However, it was the fact that she wanted her own kids. A little person made from her and Michael's DNA. Someone who proved the bond that they shared.

She wanted a baby that was _hers_.

Then, like God himself had watched her pain, she missed her cycle. Her hopes did not raise at that moment. She figured it was just late. A week later she went to the doctor. It was just a normal check up. Nothing new. She could tell that by the end of the check up that the doctor knew something. At the moment Lilly thought nothing of it. It was the letter in the mail the day after that sparked something.

They wanted her to take a pregnancy test.

Michael warned her not to think about it too much. He didn't want to see her devastated expression when the tests showed she was not pregnant. Despite what he thought, Lilly couldn't stop herself from having hope. It seemed hope was the only thing she could feel. Everything else was numb.

That evening, Lilly came home with the most amazing news: She was indeed pregnant. The only fall to the news, was they had told her that the embryo would not make it. Lilly did not care what they had said. They had been wrong about her conceiving. they could be wrong about the embryo.

Months went by, and soon, she found that she was having a girl. Instantly, Lilly had called Michael, giving him the best of news. Michael shouted with excitement. He received many compliments at work. His boss had even let him go home early to celebrate. The first thing they did, was buy baby accessories.

On February 24th, Blossom was born. The first thing that the doctors noticed was her lack of crying. Blossom had been born quiet. Even when they smacked her butt to release any fluids in the lungs, she made no noise. It was definitely something rare for the doctors.

The second, was her eyes. They were a soft cotton-candy colored pink. Immediately, doctors swarmed the couple and their daughter, asking to run tests. Lilly looked at them with a look of pure ice. She did not just give birth to her beautiful miracle just to have her taken from her to run tests. She did not care about her eyes. Honestly, she felt that they were perfect. She did not need to hear about how they came to be. She did hear the doctors theorize that it was due to incomplete dominance of the color pigments.

Life was perfect for Lilly and Michael. They had the child that they always wanted. No matter what their families said about the bundle of pink they held, they would never look at their baby as if she was a monster. She was the complete opposite. She was an angel. Just to make it better, they were once again blessed with a baby. A beautiful baby boy.

"I don't want to get up." Blossom murmured. Her eyes were clenched shut, trying to dull the bright light of the sun pouring in her bedroom. Blossom lifted her comforter, pulling it over her head and turning her body around. In this position, her back was facing her mother. Lilly giggled at her daughter's behavior.

"You have to go to school, Sweetie. I bet Buttercup and Bubbles would be sad if they didn't see you today." Lilly watched as Blossom slowly pulled down the cover. Bright pink eyes stared up at her with joy.

"Oh yeah. I forgot I had friends." Blossom laughed bitterly. This made Lilly frown. She wished she was able to take away all the pain in her daughter's heart. She knew how rough it was being bullied. The only difference was that Lilly had a few good friends. Blossom seemed to be totally outcasted. It made Lilly angry at how they could be so heartless. Her baby was beautiful, no matter if her eye color was unnatural. To her, that's what made Blossom even more beautiful. She was unique. One of a kind.

"I'll be getting Blake ready. Breakfast is made already." Lilly told her, walking out her door.

"Mom."

Lilly stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't know why, but she hadn't heard her fifteen-year-old daughter. No, she heard the voice of her precious five-year-old baby girl. When she turned around to look at her, she could see Blossom as a tiny figure, staring at her with big innocent pink eyes. Her head was tilted slightly to her side. Her long orange hair cascaded down her right shoulder. The big red bow, she used to place in her hair was present.

This was her baby. Her little miracle.

Blossom smiled at her.

"Thanks, Mommy. You're the best." Lilly smiled, knowing if she said a word, she would cry. She pressed her hand to her lips and flung it in Blossom's direction. Laughing, Blossom pretended to catch something and placed it on her cheek. Lilly laughed, leaving the room.

* * *

"Get up Butch! It's time to go to school." Boomer called out. He opened his brother's door slightly. Not enough to walk in, but enough to see his lazy brother still snoring soundly in his bed. If he had a camera right now, he swore he could make some serious profit of the image before him.

Butch was laying on her stomach. His mouth was ajar, slobber trailing down the corner of his mouth, falling to his pillow. His black hair which was usually spiked up from his face, was falling over his face. Some strands were even in his mouth. Only the ones long enough to reach. The thing that made a chuckle escape Boomer's lips, however, was Butch's rear was sticking in the air. His feet were tucked underneath his butt, causing an arch in Butch's body.

He had thought about actually getting a camera, but to his disappointment, Butch had started to awake. He sat up, stretching his arms up. His eyes clenched shut as he yawned. The sleep was popped from his figure as Butch twisted his torso. Dark emerald orbs looked displeased over to Boomer, who returned it with a smile of pure mischief.

"Good Morning, Football star. Did you dream a win?" Butch only answered back with his middle finger.

The Macarthur Mountain Lions had lost by one touch down last night. Butch had gotten sacked in the last quarter. That was all do to the poor offensive plays their coach had made that night. He had told his coach that the plays were not the best going against the Townsville Tigers, the second best team in the region. However, Butch was just a player, and his coach was a dipshit.

His back had hurt from the three times he had been sacked while in the game. To be completely honest, he rather enjoyed the pain. It was a weird way of letting out his anger. Feeling and giving pain helped him relieve tension. He did not mean to sound sadistic, but it was true. When he was tackled, or was tackling someone else, it was like all of his anger was washing away. that's why he joined Football in the first place.

His father had been the quarterback of the Macarthur Mountain Lions. It only seemed right that he would have the privilege to follow his footsteps. Brick and him were fraternal twins. It was suspected that Brick would follow their mother in brains, and Butch would follow his dad in brute. Boomer was an addition later on that brought the heart. After he joined the family, they were complete.

"Get the hell out of my room." Butch muttered. His voice was raspy and husk. He had just woken up, so there was also the strain of his resting vocal chords coming awake. When he saw Boomer make no movement to shut his door, Butch stood. Instantly, Boomer coward at the nudeness Butch was sporting. That's right, Butch slept naked, and now Boomer had to be the unlucky one of seeing the aftermath.

"Okay. Okay. I'm gone!" Boomer yelled. "Oh god. My eyes." If Butch was more awake, he would have laughed at him.

Butch noticed his brother was being a little more cheerful. Usually, Boomer was very happy, but only around him and Brick. Last night when they had come home, he had said 'Good evening' to one of the maids. He and the servant had been shocked. Butch was shocked to hear him speak to someone, the servant was shocked to hear him speak at all. For some reason, a rumor went around about how Boomer was legally mute.

He scratched his head, and headed to his dresser. Pulling out his uniform, he also took out some boxers. At the moment, his phone began to chime on his nightstand. Butch grunted, ignoring it and headed to his bedroom bathroom. It was probably one of his exes hoping for another night of 'romance'. Butch was way too tired to play this game right now. He wanted to take a shower, go to school, get home, go back to bed. Simple.

He turned the hot water on first to full blast and then turned the cold water a third. He liked his showers hot. The more steam, the more relaxation. He grabbed his towel from his drawer under the mirror. Once he was happy that it was close by, he stepped into the shower. groaning as he did so.

The pain in his back seemed to vanish. The hot water eased the tension and brought him comfort. It felt so good, that Butch actually started to drift away under the shower head. Maybe he could convince Brick to let him stay home to sleep. Surely his elder brother would understand. He shook his head subconsciously. Brick would never agree to something like that. A stick was too far up his ass to let Butch get away with skipping school. Maybe he could catch some Z's in his history class.

"Butch, you better be hauling ass right now." Brick's voice rung through his bathroom. Butch rolled his eyes, but stuck his hand up, over the frosted glass of his shower door. He gave his brother a thumbs up, before focusing on the hot water that patted his back. At least the water knew he was trying his best. Butch could see Brick's silhouette still standing outside his shower. With a heavy sigh, Butch called out:

"I'm going as fast as I can. Let me wash my damn hair, okay?" Butch's voice was irritated. First Boomer, now Brick. Did they not see him play hard out on the field last night. He was exhausted. If you asked him, he was moving lightening speed based on how tired he felt. They should be damned proud of him. With that sentence, Butch dispensed shampoo into his hand. Finally, Brick's figure disappeared.

Butch didn't want to admit it, but he liked how his brothers worried. Yeah, it was irritating as hell, but at the same time it was comforting. It's nice to know that someone cares for you. He appreciated it. Even though he was acting like a total jack ass at the moment, Butch wouldn't deny the smile that spreaded on his face upon his brothers' doting.

After washing his hair, he turned off the water. He just stood there, his head hung low. He watched as water droplets fell from his black hair. The sound of them falling to the bottom of the shower filled his bathroom. It was so calm. So peaceful. Something Butch wasn't used to. He was much more used to noise, and lots of it. This was good different. He could possibly get used to this kind of silence.

"Butch! Hurry up!"

Or not. Maybe noise was just his thing. His calling. Peace didn't really suit his style anyway.

With another heavy sigh, Butch reached over and grabbed his towel. He wrapped it firmly around his waist. He stepped out of his shower and shook his head. Water scattered around, most evidently on his mirror. Taking his pinky finger to his ear, he twisted it to release any water that may have gotten stuck.

Swiftly, he had gotten dressed. His uniform consisted of black slacks with matching dress shoes. A white buttoned up shirt was tucked neatly into the slacks. Over the shirt, he slipped on a royal purple school blazer. The school's mascot, The Mountain Lion, was labeled on the right breast pocket. He buttoned the end of his sleeves, making the blazer tighten around his wrist. He looked nice, and neat. Butch was still a rebel at heart, and to prove that, he kept his black tie unmade. He thought it looked best like that. plus, he felt like he was being suffocated at times by it.

Butch combed once over his black hair. He grabbed the gel from beside his sink and took some onto his finger. Playing with it in his hand, he slowly made it up his hair. this action brought a perfect spike up. He left his bangs hanging. His bangs swooped over one eye, making him mysterious looking.

Finally, he grabbed a small plastic case. Inside, it held his lip ring. It was against school policy to wear it, but that made Butch want to wear it more. He wanted to prove that no one could boss him around. once applied, Butch took his tongue and swirled it with his lip. This was done to make sure it wasn't caught on access skin.

Pleased with his appearance in the mirror, he left his bathroom and made his way out the door. Leaning against the wall were his two brothers. Boomer was watching his feet. Brick met his eyes instantly. Butch had expected an irritated scowl, but was shocked to see his brother smirking. Another thing that had shocked him, was neither of his brothers were in uniform.

"What the hell?" Butch mumbled. His exhaustion left him with the incapability to think of anything that would keep them from getting ready. This was Brick and Boomer. The teacher's pet, and Brick's second-in-command. Neither had ever done anything.. bad. That was Butch's job. That was his reputation. Not theirs.

"We aren't going to our school." Brick stated, pushing himself off the wall. "We're taking a trip to Townsville High. Go get dressed, I highly doubt you want to be wearing that in a public school." Butch opened his mouth, but Brick interrupted him. "Do you want to go to school?" Butch shook his head. "Then no questions. Get dressed."

* * *

"Good Morning!" Bubbles cheered, as her and Buttercup waved to their new friend. Blossom smiled and waved back. The two girls were waiting on the corner of the street. Buttercup was hanging on to the Stop sign, waving as she tried to keep her balance.

Buttercup wasn't wearing her beanie from the previous day. Today, she was wearing a light green cap. She had stuffed her hair into it. The only evidence of her hair color, as where her hair rooted out, under her skull. She was wearing baggy plain black shirt. With the shirt she wore, dark blue jeans. Finally, her outfit was completed with a pair of black Vans.

Bubbles was wearing a white buttoned up blouse. It was neatly tucked into a blue jean, mid-length skirt. Her hair was in a low pony-tail that was hanging on the side of her head. Her bangs came undone from the hair tie just to swoop slightly over her eyes. She was wearing white-laced Toms.

Blossom ran to them. Her attire for the day consisted of a pair of baggy black sweat pants. They had a pink heart labeled on the right side, close to her hip. She wore a pink Nike shirt that had the white logo on the top right. Her hair was in a high pony-tale. To keep her bangs back, she wore a pink headband that was decorated with white polka dots. She tried to look sporty, but girly at the same time.

"Hey," Blossom smiled as she ran up to her friends. "What are you two doing?"

"The bus picks up right here." Buttercup answered. "Luckily for us, we are right at the border line for pick up." Blossom nodded. She looked in both directions, looking for the yellow transportation. She could see it coming around the corner, heading in their direction.

"Do you two have a funny feeling?" Bubbles asked. Both girls looked at her strangely, but then went into thought.

"Yeah, I guess, but I thought I was just hungry." Buttercup answered still in thought. She gave an awkward laugh as her stomach started to rumble at that moment. Bubbles and Blossom giggled, causing the dark-haired girl to blush. Blossom then looked to Bubbles seriously.

"I had a feeling last night. Why? Are you having a feeling?" Bubbles nodded.

"I can't tell if it's good or bad, though."

"Don't think about it." Buttercup stated, patting her shoulder. "It's probably nothing. Watch today is going to be just another day." She assured. Bubbles and Blossom looked to each other and shrugged.

The bus stopped right before them. One by one, the girls stepped on. Blossom's eyes instantly looked around. The teens on the bus looked extremely bored. Most were listening to music, blankly staring out a window. These teens took up the front rows. When she gazed to the back, more kids were in groups talking. In the middle, there was one empty seat, and a spot next to it by another girl.

The empty seat was taken by Buttercup. Bubbles sat beside her. This left Blossom sitting next to the girl. The two shared eye contact before Blossom sat, turning her attention to Bubbles and Buttercup.

The ride was short. It seemed that their stop was the last, since the bus went straight to school afterwards. The trio kept themselves entertained by talking, or taking turns playing games on Bubbles and Buttercup's phones. Blossom could feel eyes on her, but didn't pay no mind to it. She was used to stares. However, something told her that they weren't staring at her because of her eyes. It mustv'e been because she was new.

Yeah. That was it.

They got off at the school's campus. The first thing they noticed was a large group of girls huddled around something. Curiosity was clearly seen on Bubbles, as she tried to look over the heads of girls. Buttercup only rolled her eyes, figuring whatever they were looking at was stupid.

They made their way into the school's entrance. Looking up at the wall clock, Blossom made note that they had twenty minutes before class. More than enough time to chat and hang out before it was time to learn. They made their way to Bubbles' and Blossom's locker upstairs.

No one was really upstairs. Blossom guess most of the population was still outside in the crowd.

"What if there was a fight." Bubbles stated. "Oh. I hope no one gets hurt." She shook her head, putting her back pack in the locker. Buttercup shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I don't think it was a fight. There would have been more guys, and more yelling. I think we got a new student or something. Poor guy. I almost want to go down there and save him." Buttercup said, tapping softly on a closed locker close by. Blossom thought about what she had said. She didn't get swarmed by a bunch of guys. It could've been because she wasn't all too pretty, or the fact she came during everyone's first hour.

"No hats on in the building, Utonium." A teacher scolded, as she passed by the three girls. Buttercup took it off and gave the teacher a sly smile.

"Sorry, Mrs Cooper. It won't happen again. "She told her, tossing the cap in the air, and catching. the teacher kept walking. She did not even bother turning around before she replied back with:

"That's what you say everyday, Utonium." Buttercup laughed downheartedly, tossing it up again. This time, the cap didn't fall back into her hands with such ease. Instead, it had hit roof of the building, somehow causing it to fall in the middle of the hall. Buttercup made an irritated mumbled before walking over to it, bending down to grab it.

"Watch out!" A voice called out. Blossom and Bubbles turned around quickly upon hearing the voice. the scene before them was astonishing. In front of them, Buttercup's hat was still laying on the floor. Buttercup was laying beside it, eyes clenched from impacting the ground. A boy with black hair that was styled in a spiky manner, was hovering over her. His hands were at both sides of Buttercup's head, propping his body up.

Buttercup groaned in pain as she finally looked up. The boy had also looked down at her. He looked shocked at first. His dark green eyes were wide. His pale skin was a bit red in the face. His breaths started to become shallow. Quickly, he stood, grabbing her up with him. He was about to speak when a voice cut him off.

"Butch, What the hell." Blossom instantly recognized it as Brick's. Butch turned to his brother with a smirk, looking as if he was staring to gain his composure back.

"I can't help that she couldn't resist me." Butch turned back to Buttercup. Only, instead of a blush and a giggle, she gave him a good punch to his cheek, knocking him to the floor.

* * *

**As we expected from the Greens. Flirty on Butch's part, and brutal on Buttercup's. I hope you enjoyed me updating early. I won't be able to this weekend, because I have a job interview. Yay! Anyway, thanks everyone. You guys make it worth it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have some sad news. I am moving. That means I will not be able to update for a while. You see I use my Grandma's computer. So If I move I will have to purchase a laptop and internet if I'm not able to find Wifi. I will continue to write-up chapters. That way I can post them as soon as I get connection. So, If I don't update, you know it's because of a situation, not me dissing this fic. **

**No replies this time.**

* * *

"You son of a bitch!" Buttercup growled down at the black-haired boy. "You have some nerve." She stood over him, hands on her hips. Her eyes were in slits, teeth were barred. She almost looked like she was an animal about to hunt him for lunch. On both sides of her, Bubbles and Blossom tried to make her step back. Brick and Boomer were trying to help their frozen brother to his feet.

"Chill, Buttercup. He's our brother." Brick stood between the two of them. Butch was finally on his feet. Bewildered, he simply just stood there. He could not stop staring at the woman before him. Placing a hand on his cheek, he cringed. His cheek really hurt. Like, truly hurt. No one has ever made him hurt like this. Not even on the football field. This girl could pack a punch. She had put him on his ass, for crying out loud.

A smile erupted on Butch's face. Not the kind of smile he would give when he knew he was about to get laid. Not the kind of smile he would give his brothers after playing a prank. Not the kind of smile he would give when he got word that his dad would be attending his game. No, This smile was different. Almost foreign. The only other time Butch could remember having this type of smile is when is parents renewed their vows. He may have been the "tough" one of his brothers, but even he couldn't deny the feeling of wanting something like that for himself.

This girl could be the answer to that. She was strong. So strong that she only needed one punch to knock him on his ass. The hit may have been out of anger, but Butch would not hide the fact that her strength turned him on. All the women he had ever been with were shrilly prisses that relied on their father's money. They had never once lifted anything that weighed more than paper. Hell, they even complained about carrying their own shopping bags.

At the moment, girl was being scolded by her two friends. It seemed the blonde had much more effect on her than the red-head. However, the scolding did not stop her from glaring at him. This only sparked more desire in Butch. Every other girl would have apologized to him, or promising sex. This told Butch that she was not only strong physically, but mentally. She was bull-headed, just like him.

Was it sad that the pure image of the girl in front of him was enough to make his heart beat quicken?

"She's right." Butch stated, making all eyes turn on him. Brick and Boomer stared at him in confusion. He could see why though. When came to Butch, he was always right. Even when he was wrong, he was right. Everyone else was just a fool or an idiot. That was something that he and Brick shared. "It was my fault. I should've been more careful. I still haven't mastered stopping on that thing." Butch said, pointing to the skateboard behind them.

He wasn't sure, but Butch could swear he saw Buttercup perk up upon seeing the board. She walked over to the lockers that had stopped it. She picked it up and looked underneath it. It was decorated with a green serpent wrapped around a skull. A red rose was blooming from one of the hollow eye balls. As the petals fell from the bud, it turned to blood, splashing at the bottom.

Butch was very proud of his board. He had gotten it about three weeks ago. However, due to all the work his school was putting him through, this was the first time he had ridden it. The white wheels were still mostly clean.

He watched as Buttercup placed it on the ground, stepping on to it. She kicked off, riding it straight for him. She came up quickly, but stopped just before she could crash into him. Leaning over to pick it up, she shoved it in Butch's arms.

"It's too loose. You need to tighten the wheels, or it will throw you off. You only want the wheels loose when you're doing some tricks, but for now while you're still learning, you need the wheels tightened." She informed him. Butch looked at her with awe. Boomer and Brick just stood back watching with amazement. Blossom and Bubbles were also watching with smiles. At that moment Buttercup grabbed the collar of Butch's T-Shirt. She leaned up to his ear. "You better be lucky that I understand the problems with a beginner skater and that my friends are standing close by, or I would've beaten the living shit out of you." She pushed him away, after that was said.

"Maybe we can start over." Butch offered as Buttercup started to walk over to her friends. She stopped, and looked at him incredulously.

"What?"

"I mean, We didn't exactly start off right. Let me take you to dinner." He suggested, moving closer to her. He could see Buttercup searching his eyes for a joke, but he was serious. He didn't want this girl being mad at him. He was scared to think he would end up dead, if she was mad at him. You never know the limit of someone's anger.

She gave him a seductive smile, as she sauntered over to him. Butch could feel his mouth go dry.

"When hell freezes." She told him, smiling wryly at him. Butch frowned upon her answer. She started to walk back, putting an arm around Bubbles, and grabbing Blossom's hand.

"But that could be a long time." Butch called out. Buttercup simply flipped him off. "Damn." he muttered.

"Now you know how I feel." Brick stated, his eyes following Blossom's figure. "Trying to gain affection, but she's way too stubborn to accept it."

"Who are you talking about?" Butch asked. His chest started to tightened. He would hate if his brother was going after the same girl he intended on. Brick smiled, shaking his head slightly.

The Red-head with the gorgeous pink eyes." Butch's eyes widened in shock. He instantly looked forward to see the red-headed girl. Sadly, she was turned around, her back facing them.

"Her eyes are pink?" Brick nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, they look like cotton-candy." Boomer added. Butch blinked in shock. He was so focused on Buttercup that he did not even look at the other two girls. It was hard to believe that his brother was no longer the only one with odd-colored eyes. He wished he would have seen them.

* * *

"I can't believe they came to our school." Buttercup muttered. Her hands were in her pocket as she slowly trudged down the halls. A scowl was planted on her face, which was a little red. Bubbles giggled as she gripped Buttercup's arm.

"I think it's sweet. Did you see the way Butch looked at you? It was so romantic." Bubbles gushed. Blossom laughed. this caused Buttercup' face to deepen. She grumbled something that neither of them could hear. "Well, I thought it was. You know, he's not that bad-looking. He's not cuter than Boomer, but he's not ugly either." She said, thinking out loud. Buttercup looked horrified. Blossom was laughing so hard that she was clutching her stomach. "Brick's not bad-looking either. The red-eyes are a total plus." Blossom laughter ceased.

Bubbles smiled inwardly. She knew Buttercup well enough to know she like Butch. Unfortunately, she also knew Buttercup would rather die than admit it. Ever since Buttercup's first boyfriend, she found it hard to trust guys. He had cheated on her, with Princess no doubt. All Bubbles could do was try to convince Buttercup to take the risk of dating again. Yes, there were bad guys out there, but there was also good ones too.

She had not been lying when she said the look on Butch's face was romantic. He had looked at Buttercup as if she was goddess or something. It was the same way Brick looked at Blossom. Bubbles wished someone would look at her like that. It would be like a fairy-tale. Like the ones her sisters would read when she was small.

Now that she thought about it, Boomer looked like he could have been a prince in a fairy-tale. He was very good-looking. His eyes were so dark and beautiful. Bubbles swore she had never seen a prettier shade of blue. His hair looked soft and too her joy, it was the color of the sun. Bubbles loved the sun.

The only thing that busted her fantasy was a simple thing: He wouldn't talk to her.

A burning sense of jealousy seemed to course through her slightly. Buttercup had told her that Blossom and him had disappeared for a couple of minutes. They would have had to talk to each other. Who wouldn't want to talk to her. Blossom was gorgeous. To fuel more of her envy is that Blossom didn't even try. However, Bubbles would not let jealousy blind her. She was never one to let such negative emotions control her feelings towards people. Blossom was her friend.

She felt bad for Brick too. She knew it was Princess holding her back. Blossom had told her minor details about her life before Townsville. She could tell Blossom wasn't telling the full truth. She knew what it was like to be bullied and how bad it could get. Though, she didn't like that it was this kind of past that stopped Blossom and Brick from being happy. they would be a cute couple in her opinion. Red and pink just went so well together.

She just wished her friends could look at it like she does. Life would be so much easier.

At that instant, the bell rang. It indicated that they had five minutes to get to class. Bubbles and Blossom had English 1 for their first hour. That class was still a little bit away. Buttercup's class, World History, was only down the hall.

"Okay. See you guys next hour." Buttercup said, as she wrapped her arms around the two of them. Bubbles and Blossom waved goodbye. They headed down the stairs quickly, so that they could get to class soon.

"Mr Crooks is a very nice teacher. He's one of my favorites, behind Professor Utonium of course." Bubbles giggled. Blossom smiled.

"If you like him, then I'm sure I will."

The duo turned the corner, and were shocked to see Princess shoving Brick to the wall. He looked down right terrified. She roughly placed her lips on his. He made a loud sound of disgust. Princess must have took it as a moan in pleasure, because she giggled. Brick then pushed her away. Enough force to throw her off, but not enough to hurt her. He wiped his mouth with his shirt sleeve.

"Stop it!" He yelled. Princess only giggled, batting her eyes seductively.

"But Bricky, we didn't get to have our fun last night. I figured we can use this time to continue where we left off." She tried stepping forward, but Brick held her back with his arms. She struggled to get closer, but he was too strong.

"Maybe we should go." Blossom whispered. Bubbles gave a reluctant nod. She wished they could save him, but it was be of no use. Princess was too powerful to mess with.

"We won't be having any... fun." Brick muttered the last word in disgust. "I don't want you or anybody else for that matter except for Blossom." At this the three girls froze. Blossom in horror. Bubbles in delight. Princess in anger. Brick then cleared his throat. He felt Princess stop struggling, so he let her go. His right arm scratched the back of his head nervously. "I kind of fell in love with her. It was one of those things at first sight. The more I talk to her, the more I like her."

"But! But-" Princess stammered furiously. Her face was redder than Brick's own eyes. "She's a freak. She has pink eyes, for crying out loud!" Blossom gasped sadly. Bubbles looked at her sympathetically. She wrapped her arms around Blossom.

"Then I am a freak too." Brick stated cooly. He then leaned over to Princess' face. "And for your information, I love her eyes. It makes her different." He stated. Blossom blushed.

He had stood up for her.

Princess screamed in anger and stomped off. Brick sighed and started to walk in their direction. Blossom and Bubbles turned quickly so that they would not be seen, but it was too late. Brick spotted them instantly. Upon seeing Blossom, he blushed. She was still red herself, from hearing his words.

"How long have you been there?"

"Since Princess attacked you to the wall." Blossom answered in a whisper. Bubbles smiled. The scene before her was just too cute. So romantic. Brick laughed nervously. "Look," Blossom finally stated. She sighed to herself, before continuing. "I appreciate it, I really do, but I don't like you that way. I don't even know you all that well."

It was silent for a bit. The air was slightly tense. Brick just stared at her, from his position. Then he smirked, much to the girls' surprise. He stepped forward and put a hand on her cheek. He leaned down to her ear and whispered:

"That just means I'll just have to wait, and for you, I'd be willing to wait a century." Then, without giving Blossom anytime to react to his declaration, he leaned over her lips and kissed her.

* * *

**I know it's short, but the next one will be longer. Please do not think I abandoned this story. I will not be doing that. I am just moving so my updates may come farther apart. Thank you so much for your support.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I was able to type this up. Thank you all for being patient. I will not be replying to your reviews, because I want to have time to type this and post it as soon as I can. When I get a laptop I will start replying to them again. For now, Thank you to all of you.**

* * *

"Oh my god! He kissed you!" Bubbles gushed. It was in a whisper, but from the volume it was almost a yell. Her blue eyes were wide and her smile was wider. She was facing backwards in her chair, so she could see Blossom face to face. However, it was deeming to be impossible, since the red-head's face was buried in her arms.

"I know." It was muffled cry of embarrassment. She did not dare to look up at her blonde friend. Her face was too red, and her thoughts were too wild.

"On the lips!"

"I know."

"Right in the hall!"

"I know."

"It was so romantic!" Bubbles swooned. She was leaning on the palm of her hand. Baby-blue eyes were slightly cloudy from her drifting to the imaginary world of romance. In her mind, Brick had swept Blossom off her feet and twirled her around. They both laughed loudly, not caring if anyone heard. Blossom was even wearing a light pink dress, with a beautiful diamond tiara. Brick was wearing a red prince-like outfit, with a golden crown. A true fairy tale.

"I kno- No!" Blossom yelled, making Bubbles jump out of her imaginary world and catching some of the classmates attention. Blossom smiled sheepishly, giving them a whisper of apology. She then turned her attention over to Bubbles, bringing her voice down. "It was not romantic. It was bad. Very very bad." Bubbles tilted her head to the side slightly.

"So, he was a bad kisser?" She asked, not understanding what Blossom meant by bad. The question brought a blush back to Blossom's cheeks.

"No." She stated, almost inaudible. "He wasn't a bad kisser. Well at least I don't know. I don't have anyone else to compare him to." Bubbles gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth. She tried to muffle a delightful squeal.

"Oh my gosh! He was your first kiss? This just keeps getting cuter!" Blossom quickly grabbed Bubbles' hands, making the blonde silent.

"Shh. Bubbles, please keep your voice down." Bubbles nodded. Blossom sighed. "Look, I meant what I said. I don't like him like that, and I don't want to. I just want to forget about the whole thing." Bubbles looked saddened by this. She was quiet for a moment and then spoke up:

"You're afraid of Princess aren't you? That's why you won't give him a chance." Blossom didn't know if she was really asking her, or if she was just trying to figure it out on her own. Blossom answered back anyway.

"I'm not afraid of Princess. I'm afraid of her power. Girls like her can destroy girls like me. One word, and Princess can turn everyone against me, then I'll be alone again." Blossom's eyes became tearful. "I can't be alone anymore, Bubbles. I just can't." Bubbles caressed her hand, knowing fully well what it was like to be alone.

"But you're not alone. You have your parents and your little brother. You have Buttercup and I, and if you let him, you would have Brick, and his brothers." Bubbles whispered, wiping the falling tears from the red-head's face. Blossom sniffled, looking Bubbles in her eyes, trusting the words coming from her mouth. "You know what I've learned over the years? I've learned that you can't focus on who you don't have, because that will make you feel so empty and alone. You have to focus on who you do have. When you do that, you feel like you've won the lottery of people."

Blossom couldn't do anything else but stare. The words brought comfort to her. They brought security. But they also brought pain. A pain of pity for the lovable girl in front of her. Bubbles knew exactly what she was talking about. She had felt the loneliness everyday of her past. Even with her parents and three sisters, Bubbles was by herself.

But that wasn't exactly true. She had Buttercup. Buttercup was her best friend that was always by her side. She never let Bubbles feel empty anymore. Not only that, but she had Professor Utonium. He had acted as a father to her. Bubbles would spend many nights at the Utonium household. So many nights, that Bubbles had her own room with a lot of her stuff inside. Now Bubbles had Blossom. She felt so lucky. She was blessed to have a new friend along with her best friend. She wasn't alone anymore, and she wanted Blossom to know she wasn't either.

The red-head smiled, nodding in agreement.

"You're right, but I still don't know what I want to do yet." Bubbles giggled.

"Of course you don't. It's life. You're never supposed to know what to do. That's just what makes living exciting." Blossom chuckled.

"Has anyone ever told you, that you're really wise, Bubbles." The blonde blushed and shook her head.

"No."

"Well you are. You really know what to say to make someone feel better. Thank you."

"Girls." Mr Crook's deep voice made the duo jump slightly. They both looked up to the slim, older teacher. He was smiling humorously at the two, his Monopoly mustache nearly bounced as he chuckled. "If you wouldn't mind joining us, I would be honored to show you this new story we are about to read." The girls smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Mr Crooks." They stated simultaneously.

* * *

"Stalker!" Buttercup hollered, as Butch entered her classroom. The girls in her class had instantly swooned, upon seeing him. He hadn't noticed. His attention was only on the gorgeous tomboy in front of him.

"Ms Utonium, please settle down." Her teacher scolded. Buttercup grumbled as she sat back down, ignoring the heated glares from the girls in her class. Mrs Cooper sighed and turned to the stranger who had walked into her class. "I'm sorry, young man. Ms Utonium is very free-spirited. She doesn't think before she acts." Buttercup grumbled. "Can I help you?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I was wondering if I could have a desk next to Ms Utonium over there." Everyone seemed to be shocked, especially Buttercup herself.

"Excuse me, I didn't hear I was getting a new student." Mrs Cooper stated, as she went to her computer. Butch shook his head.

"I'm not a new student. I'm just visiting from Macarthur Private School. But you see, I ran into her today by accident. I felt so bad that I followed her to her class, hoping that I could make it up to her. So, if you could lend me a desk beside her so I could talk to her about a way to make it up. I would be very grateful." Butch explained smoothly. His eyes looked back over to Buttercup, smirking. The said girl looked as if steam was brewing from her ears.

"Oh, Um... I do not know If I am permitted to do that." Mrs Cooper stated, noticing the look on Buttercup's face.

That was something Buttercup loved about this teacher. Mrs Cooper was her absolute favorite, maybe even more so than her own father. (Was that wrong?) You see, Mrs Cooper had also been Buttercup's kindergarten teacher. She was around, when her mother died. Yet, she didn't do the same like all the other did. She didn't treat her with pity, or give her lectures about acting up because of the early life trauma.

During that point of time, Buttercup couldn't go through the halls without having someone look at her with a sorrowful expression or tell her how sorry they were. Even at that young of age, Buttercup felt insulted by their pity. She didn't want to be felt sorry for. She wanted to be treated the same, not like she was fragile. Mrs Cooper met those wishes. Instead of saying sorry, she pushed Buttercup to become better.

With everyone else, Buttercup could act out and never get in trouble. They didn't dare punish a little girl without a mother. Mrs Cooper was a different story. Every time Buttercup yelled, or cursed, or broke something on purpose, Mrs Cooper punished her. Not lightly either. She would have to sit in time out during recess, and then help clean up the toys afterwards.

She resented the woman at first. Oh how Buttercup despised the teacher. However, during the years, the resentment turned to respect. Buttercup finally understood what Mrs Cooper had done, was what Buttercup needed.

She was overjoyed to hear that Mrs Cooper had got a promotion and was going to be her World History teacher.

"I assure you, if anyone tries to question you, I will have a word with them myself." Butch persisted. Again, Mrs Cooper looked to Buttercup, wondering what she wanted. Buttercup groaned and nodded.

"Okay." Mrs Cooper caved. "Mike, would you mind sitting more to the back so Mr..."

"Jojo." Mrs Cooper looked at him in shock. He smirked in reply. "Butch Jojo. Ma'am."

Without another word, Mike moved to the back, leaving the seat behind Buttercup empty. Butch quickly took it, smiling smugly at her as he did so. Buttercup scowled as she watched him sit. The glares from the girls seemed to strengthen. She could practically feel the air around her tensified.

"Hey Butterfly. I missed you." Butch chuckled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Buttercup demanded, then her scowl deepened, "And don't call me that. "

"Aww, but why?" He taunted. He then reached over and caressed her cheek. "A beautiful nickname for an even more beautiful girl." Buttercup pulled away, smacking his hand. He pouted slightly, but it was in a joking matter. "Anyways, it was like I said, I wanted to make it up to you. Let me take you out."

"No! I already told you that."

"No, you told me when Hell froze over." Butch corrected her. "I've come to tell you that we are getting snow in a week, due to cold temperatures. So, I've come to ask you again. Will you go on a date with me?"

"Hell no. How did you even find me?" Butch smirked at her, not fazed by her rejection.

"The Principal. He is a very nice man, by the way. Once I asked for you to be my guide of the school he gave me your class."

"Guide? Why in the hell would you need a guide?"

"Hell seems to be you're favorite word." Buttercup growled, causing him to answer the question. "Well you see, my dearest Butterfly, I will be attending your school very soon, so your principal, or shall I say, Our principal, assigned us guides. You're mine, and Brick and Boomer have some blonde chick with a weird name." Buttercup snarled.

"Don't call her weird, you ass! Her names Bubbles, and if I hear you say anything else insulting about her, you will be staying the weekend on the moon." Buttercup bit out out. Butch held his hands up defensively.

"Sorry, I didn't know she was a friend of yours." He apologized. Buttercup softened slightly, but kept her angry stance. "Also Brick wanted me to ask you to bring some Blossom chick too. He tried to request her, but the Principal said she wasn't allowed to, due to her being new herself, or something like that."

"Yeah, yesterday was her first day here." Buttercup answered. She then groaned, covering her face. "So, you're going to be in my day-to-day life. I'll have to see you every single day. Great." She stated in a pained voice. Butch didn't seem to catch on or he chose to ignore it.

"I know! Isn't this awesome. You and I will become a dynamite couple." The use of the word dynamite, almost made Buttercup laugh. it was a word that her dad used often to describe something amazing. The only thing that stopped her from laughing at the dorkiness was the fact that he used it to describe them. As a couple.

"Excuse me. We are not a couple." She scolded. Butch smiled, a chuckle erupting from his chest,

"Of course. That's why I said become. First i will take you out on some dates, and then we can call it official. Maybe after the fifth one. Who know I might even think it'll be better for it to be after the third." He seemed to drift off in his thoughts. Buttercup waved a hand in his face.

"You're delusional. Who said that I would ever go out with you? Do you not understand the word no. I already rejected you." She was confused to see, Butch only laugh at her.

"Oh silly Butterfly." This brought out another growl from her. "Who wouldn't go out with me? Also, you may have said no a minute ago, but you'll say yes eventually."

"Is that right?" Buttercup challenged. Butch nodded. "You're really confident aren't you. How about this, Butchie Boy. Give me a reason each day for a whole month why I should go out with you. If I find them good, then You have yourself a date. But if you miss a day, or the reason isn't good enough, you will never bug me about it ever again." Butch seemed to think about it, then nodded holding out his hand. Buttercup shook it, but was caught by surprise when Butch pulled her close.

"Reason number one: I would never get tired of kissing your beautiful lips." He whispered. Buttercup couldn't deny the flutter in her stomach as his warm breath caressed her lips. his closeness was actually making her nervous. A feeling, Buttercup was not used.

She had no idea what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

"Oh come on, Boomer. You were not supposed to get lost." Boomer groaned as he ventured the halls of the mysterious public school. His school was much smaller than this. A lot less hallways, and rooms. This would be something he would have to get used to, since Brick had made arrangements for them to attend.

After their meeting with Principal, and their run-in with the girl, Butch had ventured off. It was just him and Brick trying to find out where Blossom and Bubbles went. However, it wasn't long before a flash of gold swept his brother away. He had no idea where either of them were at. Not wanting to admit it, Boomer was actually scared at the moment.

"Boomer?" A familiar voice rang out. Excitied, Boomer turned around and quickly hugged onto the red-headed girl who had found him. "Boomer!" She said laughing from his childness. "What are you doing out here?" Boomer didn't answer right away. He just held her, glad that it was her to find him. He was starting to get a little emotional from being left alone. He didn't want anyone seeing him like that. But Blossom was a different story.

"I got lost." He stated simply. Blossom giggled, causing him to tighten his grip on her.

"It's okay. I know the feeling. If I didn't have Buttercup or Bubbles, I would be getting lost to." She comforted him. Boomer finally let her go and smiled. "I was just heading back to class, where do you need to be?" Boomer shrugged, causing Blossom to smile once more. "Come on then. I don't want you too be alone. We just got done with our assignment, so I don't think Mr Crooks would mind." Boomer nodded, following her. "What are you doing here still, anyways."

"We have to talk to a councilor about our transfer, but Butch wandered off, and Brick was kidnapped." Boomer noticed that when he had said Brick's name, Blossom stiffened. He wondered what that was about.

"Transfer?"

"Yeah. We are gonna attend this school starting next week, if we can get everything done today."

"Oh, Well then I hope you get some classes with Bubbles, Buttercup and I. I know they would love you to be apart of our group. Especially Bubbles. She wants to talk to you badly, but won't force you to do anything you are uncomfortable with." Boomer blushed, thinking about the beautiful blonde. "Speaking of which, she is actually in this class with me." That was the only warning Boomer recieved before meeting the baby-blue eyes of the angel he had seen only thirty minutes before.

"Mr Crooks, this is Boomer. He was lost and waiting for the councilor, so I brought him with me. Is that alright?" Blossom asked. the man nodded and gave Boomer a friendly smile. Blossom led him to the back with her and Bubbles. Boomer could feel the various stares of the girls around him. He wished he could tell them to stop it, but the years of only speaking to a limit of people had affected him greatly.

"Hey, It's rude to stare. Give him some respect. He's a person not an amusement attraction.' Bubbles spoke up, gaining his attention. She gave him a smile, telling him silently that she knew his uneasiness. The girls quickly averted their gazes, looking down to their desks. Boomer took a seat beside Blossom, and turned in the girls' direction.

"Thank you." He said in a light whisper. Bubbles gasped happily.

"You spoke to me! You really spoke to me." Bubbles cheered. Blossom giggled and Boomer cracked a smile.

Maybe this school wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

"Dad. I don't see the problem here. All three of us agreed on transferring to this Public school. there is too much corruption at Macarthur." Brick spoke to his father in a vacant hallway. In fact it was the same hall way where he had kissed Blossom. He had not left his spot, wanting to savor the feeling of the girl's lips.

It was absolutely breathtaking, just like her.

To his irritation, his father interrupted his serenity. Before they arrived to Townsville High, Brick had left his father a voice mail stating his plans for the transfer. Let's just say, his dad wasn't pleased. His dad wanted them to remain at the school that he and their mother attended when they were teens. not some public school full of the poor. Brick started to wish that it was his mother that he was talking to.

Kylie and Lucas Jojo were two very different people. It was a wonder how the two ever became romantic.

Kylie was born in a poor family in a small town in Oklahoma. She was born and raised to work hard for everything she wanted. School was rare for her family, who lived out in one of the last farms in her town. However, she was determined to learn so, she walked herself four miles and back so she could get proper schooling. Intrigued by her intelligence, she was mailed a scholarship to Macarthur Private School in Townsville, Ohio. Of course she would only be a fool to reject the idea. Plus, she met the love of her life in that school.

Lucas was born in a rich family. His parents had a grown wealth from oil manufacturing. Then they branched off to start building Hotels, and restaurants. The Jojo's were one of the richest families in the continent. Lucas Jojo was born with a silver spoon already in his mouth. he had never heard of hard work, but believed in a good education. He was quickly put into shape upon meeting Kylie, who taught him that if he wanted something, he would have to work for it. When he had tried to get her flowers, Kylie refused them because they were bought. She had made him plant his on flowers to pick to give to her.

Brick was closer to his hard-working mother than to his father. She understood him more, and didn't judge him when he said he didn't want to live so highly.

Brick rolled his eyes as his father started to scold him, for wanting to be around the low-society. Smiling, he heard his mother step into the conversation. It was her turn to scold him for downing people just because of a status.

"Brick, Honey. I will sign the papers and I know your father will do anything to make his sons happy. Right Lucas?" Brick snickered when he heard his father grumble on the other side of the phone. "I love you. Tell your brothers I love them too, and give them hugs and kisses for me."

"I think I'll let you do that." Kylie laughed.

"Okay, baby. See you soon."

"Bye, Mom."

Hanging up, Brick looked around. There was no one in sight. He finally decided to go and find his brothers, or Blossom. Hopefully, he would find Blossom and continue where they left off before she had to run to class.

* * *

**Thank you for being the best! I will update as soon as possible. Love you guys!**


End file.
